Crisis On Infinite Earths
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: The Crisis has arrived and heroes are summoned to stop it and the Anti-Monitor. A Kamen Rider and CW crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to my next crossover between the CW DC and Toei's Kamen Rider. This will be during Crisis On Infinite Earths and the heroes will be joined by three heroes from Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter and Necrom.**_

_**Can these heroes stop the Crisis or will it their toughest challenge?**_

_**I don't own CW, DC, Toei or any of their characters. I just write these for entertainment and fun. I hope you enjoy.**_

**Earth-38, National City:**

Supergirl had just left the room which contained the hologram but then she watched on the monitors as Argo City faded away after a red energy wave hit it. Kara broke down as she had lost her whole world and family, Alex ran over and hugged her sister as she heard Kara crying.

"We'll get them back, Kara. I promise we'll find a way to bring them back." Alex promised, J'onn nodded in agreement then a huge white light covered the room then a woman in a white and blue uniform and short brown hair appeared. "Who are you?" Alex ordered as she took out her gun, the unknown figure didn't move then the room lit up again to reveal several figures: Oliver Queen and Mia, Lois Lane, Superman and Batwoman.

"Where are we?" Batwoman asked as she looked around, the woman was Harbinger and she turned around and spoke to the heroes.

"You are on Earth-38 as there's…" Before Harbinger could say anymore words, Batwoman walked over to her and punched her in the face.

"That rabbit was about to talk!" Batwoman shouted in Harbinger's face, Oliver and Mia were surprised to hear that said. Kara stepped forward and looked at Batwoman as she held her hand out.

"It's okay! We're all on the same side." Kara told her friend, Batwoman turned and looked at Supergirl with an unsure face.

"Are we? Cause I don't them." Batwoman told her as she looked around at the other heroes, Supergirl stepped forward and smiled.

"You know me and if you were brought here with these other heroes, it's probably because we need you." Kara explained to Batwoman who looked around again at the other heroes. "I trust everyone in this room with my life, that includes you." Batwoman smiled then slowly removed her crowl and held it under her arm.

"Well, I guess you all should call me Kate." Kate smiled and looked at the other heroes, Oliver looked down then back up.

"Well, I guess that makes a lot of sense." Oliver spoke, he looked at Mia then looked at the other heroes. "This is Mia, my daughter." Oliver introduced, everyone in the room was surprised by that announcement.

"We never knew you had a daughter." J'onn spoke with surprise in his voice, everyone nodded in agreement then Mia shook her head.

"Dad gets that alot." Mia mumbled then Oliver looked at her. Alex then stepped forward but kept pointing her gun at Harbinger.

"You. Start talking." Alex ordered and Harbinger nodded. The heroes and Harbinger walked up to the conference room so they could be informed.

**Conference Room:**

"There's a wave of Anti-Matter sweeping across the universe; destroying everything in its path." Harbinger told everyone, Oliver sat forward then looked at everyone.

"I've seen the Anti-Matter wave in action: it wiped out Earth-2." Oliver told them, everyone was shocked to hear that the wave had already wiped out one Earth.

"I brought you to Earth-38 because this is where The Monitor wants you to make your stand as the universe is at its tipping point." Harbinger told them, the heroes nodded. "If we don't stop the Anti-Matter wave here, it will continue until there is nothing left." Harbinger told them then looked out the window. "I'm going to check on Barry and the Legends; they're doing reconnaissance." Harbinger then faded away then the heroes stood up and walked out the room.

"I still don't like her." Kate told Kara as the heroes left the room but then the room started shaking, the heroes ran out the room and looked towards the city to see a huge pillar appear out of nowhere. Kara was about to take off when a flash of white light appeared to reveal Harbinger with Barry, Sara, Ray and three unknown people.

"The tower isn't a threat!" One of the unknown people shouted; he was a man with black and blonde hair with white trousers, black trainers, white top and a green jacket. Another man was dressing in black and blue trousers with short black hair. The short man stood behind Ray had ginger hair and was wearing black trousers, orange running boots and a red and black long sleeve top.

"How do you know?" Oliver asked as he looked at the group, Harbinger stepped forward and looked at the heroes.

"It's a Quantum Tower: it's the only thing that can save the people of this world." Harbinger explained, everyone stood still and looked at the Quantum Tower. "Plus I've brought extra help: meet Takeru, Makoto and Alain and they are also heroes from this Earth who want to help." Harbinger explained, the new figures nodded then Brainy ran over to Lois and Clark.

"A temporal wormhole opened and sucked Jonathan's pod into it," Brainy ran more scans on the wormhole and his eyes widened. "The location is Star City in the year 2046 on Earth-16." Brainy told everyone, Ray and Sara looked at each other then back at the team.

"We've been there before but it seems we did more than go forward in time." Sara spoke up and everyone wasn't too surprised. Clark started walking off and towards the balcony.

"I'm going to get him." Clark told everyone, Oliver placed his hand on Clark's shoulder and looked at his friend.

"Clark, you can't." Oliver said calmly, Clark chuckled the looked at Oliver.

"Those are two words I'm not used to hearing," Clark told Oliver then looked at up at the Green Arrow. "And my son needs me." Clark told him, Oliver nodded then looked at Mia.

"I'm a parent too and I get it," Oliver told Clark then the Kryptonian looked at Mia. "The entire universe needs you. If that tower gets attacked, you have to be here to protect it." Oliver explained, Clark knew that Oliver was right then Lois stepped forward.

"I'll go and get Jonathan." Lois told her husband, Clark was about speak when Sara stepped forward then so did Alain and Brainy.

"We'll go with her to back her up and I know the terrain." Sara promised, Clark nodded then Brainy, Alain and Lois started walking but Sara stopped to talk to Oliver. "You know, I've seen playboy Oliver, vigilante Oliver but I never thought I would see parent Oliver." Sara chuckled, Oliver smiled then looked at Sara.

"It's weird, right?" Oliver asked with a chuckle, Sara shrugged her shoulders then looked back at Oliver.

"So weird but it looks good on you." Sara complimented, the two nodded then she walked off to join Lois, Brainy and Alain to get Jonathan back. Makoto and Takeru decided it would be a good idea to get some training in to prepare for any upcoming battles.

**Meanwhile:**

Oliver was waiting in the weapons room with arms behind his back like usual, the door opened and in walked Mia.

"You wanted to see me?" Mia asked, Oliver smiled and nodded.

"I did. I have something for you." Oliver told his daughter, he placed his hand on top of a huge case and looked at Mia.

"What is it?" Mia asked as she walked over and looked at the case, Oliver stepped back and looked at Mia and the case.

"Only one way to find out." Oliver told Mia then she slowly opened the case to reveal a folded suit in green.

"Okay, please tell me that you're planning to wear this." Mia scoffed, Oliver chuckled then looked at his daughter.

"I don't think that one would fit me," Oliver answered, Mia looked up at her father. "There should always be at least one Green Arrow." Oliver explained, Mia took a huge deep breath as she didn't know what to say.

"Dad, I can't." Mia answered as she shook her head, Oliver stepped forward and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You know, Mia, that the Monitor has taken a lot from me," Oliver started, Mia turned and looked up at her father. "But I will always be grateful for the time he has given me to spend with you." Oliver smiled, Mia shook her head.

"If you're not gonna wear this, then no one should." Mia told her father, Oliver shook his head then looked at Mia with a smile.

"You earned it." Oliver told his daughter, Mia looked down at the suit then back up at her father. "Just try it on, okay? I got to find Barry." Oliver explained then walked off, leaving Mia alone with the suit.

**Quantum Tower:**

Flash, Supergirl, Superman, Batwoman and Atom arrived at the base of the tower, Takeru and Makoto then arrived on their bikes and joined with the heroes just as strange belts appeared around their waists.

"We're here to help however we can." Takeru told the heroes and Makoto nodded, Ray used his gauntlet to check on the status of the tower.

"It's working. The Anti-Matter wave has stopped and slowly fading." Ray told the heroes, they looked up at the tower then Batwoman spoke.

"How do we stop an enemy we can't see but know is coming?" Batwoman asked, it was silent until a voice broke the silence.

"We head inside and stake out strategic positions!" Everyone turned around to see Oliver and Mia suited up, they walked over and joined the team. "If we're fortified, we control the battlefield." Oliver told them but then the ground shook again, Ray checked the readings on his gauntlet.

"An earthquake of that magnitude can overwhelm the entire coast!" Ray told them, Batwoman then looked at the two Supers and Flash.

"Go. Help contain the damage!" Batwoman told them but the three heroes were unsure then Mia spoke.

"Go, we got this!" Mia told them then the three took off, Oliver looked at the others and tighten the grip on his bow.

"Let's go inside and dig in!" Oliver told the heroes then they headed inside and got ready for the battle to begin.

**Earth-16, year 2046:**

The elevators doors slowly opened to reveal Lois, Sara, Brainy and Alain who had equipped a strange device to his left arm: it was black, green and white. The team looked around and the result surprised Sara.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sara asked as she knew where they were: the Arrow Cave.

"What's the odds that my son's pod landed here?" Lois asked as she started looking around, Alain was looking up in case of a surprise attack.

"The odds are three billion, eight hundred and twenty seven million to one." Brainy replied but then he turned around. "But the pod didn't land here." Brainy told them, everyone looked at Brainy.

"But you said Jonathan was here?" Alain asked calmly, Brainy then looked at the new hero.

"Yes, this is where I tracked him," Brainy replied then looked around. "But I do not know why Oliver Queen would kidnap a baby." Brainy spoke, Sara looked around the shadow areas of the room.

"He probably thought he was rescuing him as Star City is no place for a child." Sara explained then Lois looked at Sara.

"I'll thank him when I have Jonathan." Lois spoke then an arrow came out of nowhere and tied up Brainy.

"This is unnecessary." Brainy said before he fell down the stairs, Alain pulled out a small black and green device and pressed a button on the left side of it.

"_Standby!" _Lois, Sara and Brainy looked at Alain as he inserted the small device into the bigger device on his left arm and pressed a green button on the side. _"Yes Sir! Loading!" _Alain span the device around just as a flying parka flew out of the device.

"Henshin!" Alain shouted as he pressed a green button above the device, it dropped a green liquid into the smaller device: causing Alain to become covered in black and white armor until the parka landed on gave Alain a visor.

"_Tengan! Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush the invader!" _Everyone watched as Alain jumped up in the direction of the surprise attacker and started fighting it.

"So that's what he can do?" Lois asked as she was trying to help Brainy get free, Alain was so far winning as he kicked the attack down towards Sara. The unknown attacker started fighting Sara until Alain flew in and kicked the bow out of the hand then kicked him into a desk.

"Why did you kidnap a baby from a pod?" Alain asked, the figure stood up then slowly pulled back its hood to reveal the face of Oliver Queen but he looked older than the one they saw.

"Oliver?" Sara asked, Oliver fell back on to the floor when he looked at Sara. Alain ran over and torn the cables off Brainy.

"It's impossible, you died!" Oliver shouted as he pointed at Sara, Oliver turned around to hear a baby crying and saw Lois holding her son.

"Thank you, Oliver." Lois smiled at the man, she then looked down at Jonathan in her arms. "Thank you for helping my baby." Oliver looked at Lois and Jonathan then back at Sara.

**Earth-38:**

The team was now inside a nearby abandoned building as they were looking for the army that the Anti-Monitor that sent to stop them. Oliver was thinking that his end was coming so he turned and looked at his daughter who was close behind.

"What is this? The proverbial calm before the storm?" Mia asked, Oliver looked up ahead for any trouble.

"Something like that," Oliver answered then he looked back at Mia. "Remember Mia, whatever happens: find your mother and tell her how much I love her." Oliver told his daughter but before Mia could reply, they heard creatures snarling and they looked like demons.

"When Lyla said an army, I thought she meant an actual army." Mia said as she got ready for a fight, Oliver took out an arrow and placed it into his bow.

"She did but it's just we've never faced one like this before."Oliver said as he and Mia drew back their drawstrings. Takeru and Makoto then took out a black and white ball shaped object then pressed a button on the side and inserted them into their belts.

"_Eye! __Batchiriminā! Batchirimiro!" _The standby kept playing until both Takeru and Makoto pulled out the handles then pushed them back in. _"Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! Go! Go! Go! Go!" _Takeru had transformed into the hero known as Kamen Rider Ghost. _"Kaigan: Specter! Ready, go! Kakugo! Doki Doki Ghost!" _And Makoto was Kamen Rider Specter. The only difference was Takeru's form was black and orange with a single horn on the helmet while Makoto's was black and blue with two horns.

"Let's take these things down!" Makoto shouted as he and Takeru stepped forward, they stood beside the other heroes and started their attack against the demons.

_**This is the first chapter to my Kamen Rider and CW version of Crisis on Infinite Earths. I hope you enjoy and I will tell you that I'll be changing one of the Paragons to be one of the Riders.**_

_**Are you looking forward to what's coming up next time? See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to chapter 2 of my Crisis and Kamen Rider crossover. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter so here's more. **_

**Earth-38:**

The battle had begun between the heroes and the flying demons but there were too many of them, Ghost jumped into the sky and started flying as he kicked the demons until his belt glowed and shot out his weapon: the Gan Gun Saber. He started slashing from the sky while the others attacked from the ground.

"One army? This is more like ten armies!" Ray shouted as he fired plasma bolts at the demons. Mia was by her dad's side, she jumped and shot two arrows and destroyed two demons before they could get to her Dad.

"Very nice." Oliver complimented, Mia smiled as she shot another arrow and hit another demon.

"I learnt from the best." Mia smiled, Oliver nodded but then more of the flying demons arrived so the heroes got behind a huge pile of rubble.

"Takeru, let's change things up!" Makoto shouted as he held a purple Ghost Eyecon, Takeru nodded as he held up a brown Eyecon. They opened up their Ghost Drivers and removed their Eyecons which caused their parkas to fade away, they activated their new Eyecons and inserted them into their Drivers.

"_Eye! __Batchirimiro! Batchiriminā!" _A brown parka and purple parka flew around and hit several of the Shadow Demons until both Takeru and Makoto pulled the handle out then pushed it back in. _"Kaigan: Billy The Kid! Hyappatsuhyakuchū! Zukyūn! Bakyūn!" _Ghost now had the power of Billy The Kid and was holding the Gan Gun Saber in gun mode and a second gun called the Bat Clock Ghost Gadget. _"Kaigan: Nobunaga! Ware no ikizama! Okehazama!" _Specter now was wearing a long purple cape like jacket and his weapon: the Gan Gun Hand in rifle mode.

"We'll keep them busy while you think of a plan!" Takeru told the heroes then he and Makoto ran forward and started shooting the Shadow Demons as fast as they could pull the triggers.

"They're trying to breach the tower!" Makoto shouted, he then scanned his weapon in front of his belt. Takeru combined both his guns into a rifle then scanned it front of his belt.

"_Dai Kaigan!" _The barrels of both Makoto and Takeru's guns started glowing as they pointed them at the huge army of incoming Shadow Demons until they pulled the triggers. _"Omega Impact! Omega Spark!" _The two Riders then unleashed their attacks and turned all the Shadow Demons into dust.

"I doubt that's all of them." Makoto shouted and just as he thought; more Shadow Demons arrived only to get blown up by a batarang: it was from Batwoman. Flash and the Supers arrived back just as Ghost and Specter changed back to the base forms.

"The sky is red again!" Takeru shouted as he pointed at the sky, the heroes looked at the sky and that meant one thing: the tower wasn't operational. "We have to get back on line until the ships leave!" Takeru shouted, Oliver nodded then he looked at Clark and Kara.

"Clark! Kara! Get to the roof and get that tower operational! We'll stay and hold them off!" Oliver told them, the Supers both nodded then took off while the others ran outside to fight the Shadow Demons.

**The Ground:**

The heroes were doing their best to keep the Shadow Demons busy while Kara and Clark tried to power up the tower. Takeru was flying around and shooting until he looked up to see the bodies of a falling Clark and Kara.

"Ray! Up high!" Takeru shouted, Ray looked up and took off and they caught Clark and Kara. The two landed and helped the Kryptionians onto their feet, Kara and Clark looked up at the sky in time to see change to blue again.

"The towers are working again." Ray told them then checked the scans and his smile faded away. "Those ships better be fast as the Supers charge didn't actually stop the wave but slow it down." Ray said as the other heroes ran over to listen to Ray. "According to Brainy's algorithm, we've got fourteen minutes until it reaches Earth." Ray told them, the heroes weren't too happy then Takeru took out a red and black Eyecon.

"Let's make every minute count!" Takeru shouted, Makoto nodded as he took out a purple and white Eyecon. They activated them and whilst Takeru's emitted fire, Makoto's emitted a dark purple flame then they inserted them into their drivers.

"_Ippatsu Toucan! Eye! Dive Too Deep! Eye!"_ The two riders closed their drivers and the Eyecons released two new parka ghosts which started hitting the Shadow Demons. Ghost's form became red with black flames while Specter's form became silver with blue and purple accents until they pushed in their handles. _"Toucan Kaigan: Boost! Ore ga Boost! (Go!) Furuitatsu Ghost! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!)_" Ghost had transformed into Toucan Boost Damashii. "_Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost!_" And Specter had evolved into Deep Specter with his horns had grown and looked like flames being purple and red.

"We need to keep those Shadow Demons at bay until every last ship has gone through that portal." Oliver told them and all the other heroes nodded, they all looked up to see a huge army of Shadow Demons coming towards them. The heroes then charged towards them and started fighting: there was lightning flying around, arrows being shot, lasers being blasted and fists making contact.

"We got to hold out until all the ships have gone!" Makoto shouted as he jumped and kicked a Shadow Demon away from hitting Mia. The heroes were fighting their hardest until a blue portal appeared and the Monitor appeared.

"The battle is lost! We must retreat and save our resources for battles left to come!" Monitor shouted, he then started pointed at heroes one by one and they teleported through a portal until two remained: Oliver and Makoto. Monitor was just about to teleport Makoto when he was hit by a Shadow Demon, Makoto and Oliver fought together against the Shadow Demons.

"Monitor!" Makoto shouted, he jumped and took out as many Shadow Demons he could to get to him. The Monitor then looked up at Oliver who was still fighting the incoming Shadow Demons.

"Oliver! It's time!" Monitor shouted, Oliver rolled out of the way of a Shadow Demon then turned to face the Monitor.

"Has the planet been evacuated yet?" Oliver shouted as he kicked a Shadow Demon and Makoto punched one into the ground.

"Not entirely!" Monitor replied as he watched Makoto and Oliver fight, Oliver turned around to look at the Monitor.

"Then it's not time!" Oliver shouted as he got back to fighting, Monitor was about to teleport him, Oliver and Makoto away but then a purple bolt hit him: it came from Deep Specter's Deep Slasher.

"Sorry but we're heroes: we stay and fight until everyone is safe!" Makoto shouted, he looked at Oliver then the pair looked at the Shadow Demons. "We got to keep fighting until everyone is off this Earth!" Makoto shouted and Oliver agreed, they both started shooting the incoming Shadow Demons until two flew into them and knocked their weapons away.

"We don't give up that easily!" Oliver shouted as he got up, Makoto nodded as he got up. The two heroes got back up and charged towards the army and fought with everything they had until the Monitor could gather more of his strength and teleported them away but it was too late for one of them.

**Earth-1, Star City:**

The heroes who were fighting had been teleporting into the Arrow Cave, Sara and Alain were there. Alain looked around to see that there were two missing: Oliver and Makoto. Until a blue portal opened and Makoto landed on the floor whilst holding his ribs, his Deep Specter form powered down to reveal Makoto's torn clothes. The Monitor later appeared and a portal opened on top of a gurney to reveal the badly injured Oliver Queen.

"Oliver!" Barry shouted, he and Mia ran over to him to see that his face was badly beaten. Kara and Clark ran over then followed by Takeru, Makoto and Alain.

"He fought until his last breath; knowing that every moment was another life saved." Monitor told them, then Kara and Clark looked at the cosmic being.

"Saved?" Kara asked as she was upset, Monitor nodded.

"Of 7.53 billion souls, three billion made it to Earth-1. Your universe is no more." Monitor told them, Kara and Clark looked down at Oliver. "I calculate one billion souls survived because of his sacrifice." Mia looked at the Monitor with tears in her eyes then she looked down at her Dad, Barry was about to cry too when a yellow glow appeared and there stood someone Barry knew.

"Nash?" Barry asked as he looked at the man's clothing, Alain helped Makoto walk over to Oliver while Takeru stayed back.

"Not anymore. I'm simply a man serving his penance." Nash explained, everyone was confused until Alain spoke.

"Penance for what?" Alain asked, Nash looked down at the ground then looked up at the heroes.

"I freed the Anti-Monitor from his confinement only to become a Pariah." Nash explained, Makoto moved away from Alain as he had gathered all the strength in his body to walk over to Pariah and punched him in the face then pinned him against a table.

"You did this?" Makoto asked but before Pariah could answer, Makoto punched him again then threw him into a wall. "Because of you, this Crisis is happening! Oliver is like this! Everyone is dying because of you!" Makoto shouted, he was about to transform into Deep Specter until his injuries caused him to cry out in pain and collapse onto the floor.

"Makoto!" Alain shouted as he and Takeru ran over and helped him onto another gurney. Lois walked out of a room with Jonathan, Clark ran over to his wife and child and hugged them. Sara ran over and stood by Oliver who looked at her and her friends, he coughed before he started talking.

"It's okay, guys." Oliver spoke, Takeru ran over to the others and stood next to Kara. "This is my destiny." Oliver groaned, the heroes were crying as they looked at their friend.

"Barry, my friend, are the very best of us," Oliver started coughing then he looked at both Barry and Kara. "I gave it all up for you and Kara." Both Barry and Kara were confused but before any of them could speak, Oliver spoke again. "I need the two of you to be ones to save us now." Oliver told them, Barry and Kara looked at each other. Oliver turned and looked at his daughter, Mia walked over to her Dad and held his hand.

"Dad, don't leave me." Mia begged, Oliver started to cry and he held Mia's hand as tight as he could.

"Mia, don't forget to find you mother ...and William." Oliver told his daughter, Mia nodded as she continued to cry. "Tell them how much I love them. I love you, Mia. Keep me in your heart, okay?" Oliver asked, Mia nodded as she was speechless but then the room went quiet: Oliver Queen was dead.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Monitor spoke as he looked at Oliver's body. "This is not the ending I foresaw." Monitor told them, everyone looked at the Monitor. Everyone knew were going to do now: fight and save Multiverse for Oliver and everyone else.

**S.T.A.R Labs, Central City:**

Sara, Kate and Kara were in the lounge as Sara was pouring up three glasses of scotch, Alain had walked in whilst playing with his Necrom Eyecon. Kara turned around and looked at the Rider, he looked down at the floor as he placed the Eyecon into his pocket.

"Alain, how's Makoto?" Kara asked as she walked over to him, Alain looked up at Kara and nodded.

"He's okay; Mia is helping Takeru with his injuries." Alain explained, Kara nodded. Sara walked over and handed a scotch to Alain.

"Drink it, we could all use one after this." Sara told him, Alain nodded then accepted it and so did Kara. "To Oliver: he died the way he lived, a hero." Sara toasted, the others nodded and tapped their glasses together.

"How's Barry doing?" Kara asked Alain, he looked down at the floor then looked up.

"He's not ready yet. He ran off to try and calm down." Alain told them, Makoto then walked in and poured himself a drink. "Makoto, how's your wounds?" Kara asked with worry, Makoto nodded as he sat down beside Sara.

"I'm fine thanks to Takeru," Makoto smiled as he pulled out a pink and white Eyecon. "He asked Himiko to use her powers to heal me." Makoto explained, Sara looked at the Eyecon then looked at Makoto.

"Is there anyway for us to see Oliver or talk to him?" Sara asked, Makoto and Alain looked at each other then looked at Sara. "What?" Sara asked, Makoto sat forward and looked at the group.

"When Takeru uses all 15 heroic Eyecons with his Eyecon Driver, he can become Grateful and use their powers to enter the afterlife." Makoto explained, the three women's eyes widen as they heard that.

"Do you think Takeru will do that so we can say goodbye to Oliver?" Kara asked, Makoto and Alain so they got and walked off to talk to Takeru.

**Cortex:**

Sara, Kate, Alex, Makoto and Alain met up with Takeru and Mia and told him about what they wanted, Takeru smiled and nodded as he took out a big golden Eyecon shaped driver.

"Everyone, let's go!" Takeru shouted, all 15 Eyecons flew up into the air then flew into the Eyecon Driver just as Takeru put it on and pressed a red button on the left side.

"_Grateful! __Gat~chirimi~na! (Kotchinikina!)" _Takeru hit the red button which caused black and gold armor to cover him and the 15 heroes symbols covered his arms and legs. _"Zen Kaigan! Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! Yay~!_" Takeru had transformed into Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii.

"Let's go." Takeru said, he drew his symbol in the air which caused a rainbow light to engulf him, Sara, Kara, Barry and Mia which took them into the afterlife to talk to Oliver for the last time.

**Afterlife:**

The flash of light teleported the group into a familiar room: it was the Arrow Cave. The three heroes were confused then Takeru stepped forward and drew his Ghost Emblem which caused a green orb to appear: the orb then changed into Oliver Queen wearing his Green Arrow suit.

"Dad?" Mia asked as tears rolled down her face, Oliver nodded then Mia ran towards her father and hugged him. "Thank you, Takeru." Mia thanked, everyone turned around and nodded at Ghost who had reverted back to Takeru.

"Since you didn't get a chance to say goodbye, I was willing to do this." Takeru told them then he stepped forward. "I promise that we'll save the Multiverse and stop the Anti-Monitor, Oliver." Takeru promised, Oliver nodded then shook Takeru's hand.

"I know you will," Oliver smiled as he looked at the heroes then he looked at Mia. "Mia, I love you and I'll always be with you." Mia nodded then Oliver looked at Sara. "Sara, help Felicity protect Mia and William. I'm happy that we worked together for the last time." Oliver smiled, Sara smiled back as she nodded.

"You'll always be with me in my heart, Ollie." Sara smiled as she wiped her tears away, Oliver turned around and looked at Kara.

"Kara, I want to thank you for being a good friend. Me, you and Barry have been through so much and I couldn't have asked for better friends." Oliver smiled, Kara smiled back as she wiped away her tears. "Barry, continue being the hero that I couldn't be." Oliver told his friend, Barry stepped forward as he shook his head.

"No one can be more of a hero than you, Oliver." Barry told him then Barry hugged his best friend, Oliver hugged back as he smiled.

"It's time to leave," Takeru told them, everyone turned around and looked at Takeru. "Oliver, we will find a way to save the Multiverse and take down the Anti-Monitor." Takeru promised and Oliver nodded, Takeru then activated the Eyecon Driver and transformed back in Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii.

"_Zen Kaigan! Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! Yay~!_" Takeru then drew a giant eye symbol above them and the room flashed with rainbow lights until they left and leaving Oliver in the afterlife.

_**This is the end of chapter 2 of my Crisis and Ghost crossover and I hoped that you enjoyed it. What do you think of the story so far? There will be some more Eyecons coming: the six Legend Rider Eyecons belonging to W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive. **_

_**See you all next time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to chapter 3 of my Crisis and Ghost story. Hope you enjoy what's to come.**_

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

A rainbow light flashed and the group appeared back in front of Makoto, Alain and Kate. Takeru pressed the red button on the Eyecon Driver and reverted back to normal, Mia turned to look at Takeru then hugged him.

"Thank you, Takeru," Mia smiled, Takeru nodded then hugged Mia back. "I'm going, I need to be alone." Mia told everyone then she walked off to get some time to herself, Barry then walked off with Sara and Alain which left Makoto, Kate, Kara and Takeru in the Cortex.

"Takeru, Lyla stopped by and gave me these," Makoto spoke then handed Takeru three Eyecons which had the power of three past Kamen Riders: Wizard, Gaim and Drive. "She said that she was instructed by the Monitor to hand these to us." Takeru was confused why the Monitor would give him and Makoto the legend rider Eyecons.

"And also that she has got a Waverider for us to work from, it's from another Earth." Kate added, Kara and Takeru nodded then headed off to meet up with the others on the Waverider.

**Earth-74 Waverider:**

Once everyone was on board the Waverider, Alain started looking around with Makoto while Takeru went with Kate and Kara to bridge. At the front of the bridge stood the Monitor with Lyla, Ray, Barry, Clark and Lois who was holding baby Jonathan.

"Takeru, it's good to see you." Lois smiled as she walked over and hugged him, Takeru hugged her back when Clark walked over with a smile.

"I was hoping to meet again under better circumstances," Clark smiled and Takeru nodded, Kara was confused by the reunion. "Kara, me and Takeru teamed up a few times back home before me and Lois left for Argo." Clark explained, Kara nodded then shook Takeru's hand.

"Any friend of my cousin and his wife is a friend of mine." Kara spoke, Takeru nodded then the four joined the others in front of the Monitor.

"We've lost a great hero. You have all suffered a terrible loss but you have every reason not to lose hope," Monitor spoke as he took a step forward and looked at the people in front of him. "Seven, in fact. Across space and time exists seven heroes. Beings of the purest will who can ultimately who can defeat the Anti-Monitor and help save the Multiverse." The Monitor explained, the group were puzzled until Kate spoke up.

"And what are these beings called? You cosmic being types do like giving heroes names so what did you call them?" Kate asked, the others looked at the Monitor until he spoke.

"I've only recently discovered their existence: they are known as the Paragons." Monitor explained to the group. "I learnt after consulting the Book of Destiny." That news shocked Kara and Barry as they were there when Oliver destroyed it during Elseworlds.

"Do you know who these Paragons are?" Barry asked as he joined the line of heroes, Monitor looked down then looked back up at the group until someone spoke up from behind.

"If the book is as powerful as you say it is, can it bring back the other Earths? Or my Dad!" Everyone turned around to see Mia standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Using the book to bring back the Earths will result in them going mad," Monitor explained to Mia as he walked towards her. "As for your Father, he didn't die how I envisioned. I am sorry." Monitor apologised to Mia but then, a fist came from nowhere and punched the Monitor: it was Specter.

"I want a word with you and your god like friends; Harbinger and Pariah!" Specter shouted as he stepped in front of Mia. "Or should I say, we." Specter said then Alain walked in just as he transformed into Necrom.

"You caused Mia heartbreak! Her heart was crying as she lost her father just as she was getting to know him!" Alain shouted, the pair ran towards the Monitor and started fighting him.

"Stop!" Lyla shouted as she held her hand and blasted Necrom down the hall and he changed back to Alain. Takeru jumped and transformed into Ghost Ore Damashii as he tried to stop Makoto.

"Makoto, stop!" Takeru shouted, Makoto looked at Takeru then stepped back and the pair powered down. "Yes, he's used us but if we don't work together then everyone in every universe is dead and Anti-Monitor wins." Takeru explained to everyone, Mia walked off with Alain while Makoto stayed with the heroes and Takeru helped the Monitor back onto his feet.

"The Paragon of Humanity." The Monitor spoke as he looked at Takeru who was confused just as everyone else was. "Takeru Tenkuji: you have been helping people even when you were a ghost; helping them understand that life is more important than anything else." Monitor explained, Takeru looked at Makoto and he smiled.

"What about these other Paragons?" Kara asked, the Monitor turned and faced the other heroes. "Do you know who any are?" Monitor nodded as he took a step forward towards them.

"Kara Zor-El: despite all you have endured, you are the Paragon of Hope." The Monitor told Kara who looked at the ground and pushed up her glasses. Before Monitor could speak, everyone saw a white light glow behind the Monitor: it was coming from Takeru.

"Takeru, what's happening?" Makoto asked as he ran over to his friend, Barry ran over and helped the young hero over to the captain's chair and Takeru sat down.

"It felt like I could feel something growing inside me," Takeru explained then he looked up at Makoto. "I think the ultimate Eyecon is coming back." Takeru explained, Makoto's eyes widened but everyone was confused.

"What is this ultimate Eyecon?" Kate asked with her arms crossed, Makoto stood and faced the heroes.

"The Mugen Eyecon: it contains the power of all human emotions and they increase Takeru's power more than anything else." Makoto explained to everyone which surprised everyone. "What are about the other Paragons?" Makoto asked, Monitor looked at the heroes and spoke again.

"Sara Lance is the Paragon of Destiny but the others, I don't know their names but clues," Monitor explained to them. "One is a human who has not trusted anyone for a long time until something changed: the Paragon of Truth. As for the Paragon of Courage: the clue is the Bat of the Future." Monitor explained, Kate's eyes rolled then looked at the Monitor.

"Really? Bat of the Future?" Kate asked as she looked at her friend, Kara. "How many Earths are left for us to check?" Monitor looked at Kate then stepped towards her.

"Earth-99 where Bruce Wayne as dedicated himself, body and soul, to fighting crime." Monitor explained then Ray smiled and spoke.

"I'm sorry. Go back. Bruce Wayne is the Dark Knight?" Ray asked cheerfully, Kate walked over to the checkful scientist and looked at him.

"If we could keep that to ourselves, that'd be great." Kate told the scientist and Ray nodded, Kate then turned around and stood back next to Kara.

"The path to find Bruce Wayne will lead you to the Paragon of Courage." Monitor told them, Kate nodded then looked around the room.

"Okay, who wants to meet Batman?" Kate asked, everyone smiled then she and everyone else went to make sure they were ready.

**1 hour later:**

Kara was standing in front of the main computer console, she was checking which Earths were remaining then she checked Earth-38: it was just vanished. Kara was too busy looking at the computer that she didn't see or hear people walking up behind her.

"An entire universe wiped from existence distilled down to a computer graphic," Kara's eyes widened as she turned around to see Lex Luthor alive alongside the Monitor. Makoto had just walked in to check on the Kryptonian when he saw Lex and his fists tightened. "Gotta say, missing that wow factor." Lex smiled, Kara took her glasses off just as her eyes started glowing blue but the Monitor stepped in front of him.

"Everyone has a role to play, even Lex Luthor." Monitor explained to Kara, the news made Kara angry but then they were surprised by Specter jumping over and tackling Lex onto the ground.

"Why are you here?" Specter shouted but Lex didn't answer, he just smiled which made Specter so angry that he changed into Deep Specter. "Someone as evil and heartless isn't needed to save the Multiverse!" Makoto screamed, the Deep Specter Eyecon was glowing with energy and it was too powerful for even the Monitor to handle.

"Specter, calm down else you'll blow up!" Monitor shouted but Deep Specter didn't listen, Makoto was about hit Lex with his Omega Drive but then a golden fist punched Makoto away and caused him to power down and Kate removed the Deep Specter from his person: the fist belonged to Kamen Rider Ghost's Grateful Damashii form.

"Thank you for the save," Lex smiled, Takeru powered down from his Grateful form then looked at Lex. "It's you. Can I meet someone for once who doesn't hate my guts?" Lex asked as he got off the floor and dusted down his suit.

"I came here to speak to the Monitor," Takeru told Lex then he looked at the cosmic being. "I think we've found our Paragon of Truth." Takeru told the Monitor then Takeru noticed Kara.

"Don't know us in suspense, who is it?" Kara asked, Takeru turned around and out from a corner stepped someone that surprised Kara: it was Lena. Before Lena could say anything, Kara walked off and pasted Kate who had just entered the room. Lex was about to speak to his sister but Lena had other things in mind such punching her brother to the floor.

"Don't talk to me unless it has something with saving the Multiverse." Lena told her brother then walked off to find the lab to start researching.

**Kitchen:**

Kara was in the kitchen sitting in a chair as she was thinking about everything now as she just found out the Paragon of Truth was the one person that hated her. Kate then walked in and sat next to Kara who had just removed her glasses, she was rubbing her eyes as she was now started crying.

"Is she someone I need to sort out for you?" Kate asked, Kara shook her head as she put back on her glasses.

"No. That's Lena Luthor; my ex-best friend." Kara started explaining, she looked up at Kate then handed her a photo of her and Lena together. "We were best friends until Lex told her my secret. I was hiding it from her to protect her but I also doing it because around Lena, I could be Kara Danvers: a human being on Earth while working for a news company. But now, that's all gone." Kara was upset so Kate placed a hand on top of Kara's and smiled.

"Kara, if I know one thing about you, it's that you never give up hope." Kate encouraged her friend, Kara looked up at Kate and smiled a little. "Anyway, that chlome dome is a jerk." Kate smiled and Kara nodded, they heard footsteps and when they looked, they saw Makoto walking towards them.

"Sorry for earlier; Lex gets under my skin after when me and Clark last worked together," Makoto told them, Kate nodded then handed back his Deep Specter Eyecon. "What are you two doing?" Makoto asked, Kate and Kara nodded at each other then Kate looked at Makoto.

"We're going to Earth-99 to get Bruce," Kate explained, Makoto nodded then he felt a sharp pain in my chest. "You get some rest, we'll get Alain to come with us." Kate told him, Makoto nodded then he got up and took out a gold and black Eyecon then placed it on the table.

"When you see Alain, can you give that to him?" Makoto asked with a smile, Kara smiled and nodded as she picked up the Eyecon. Makoto then walked off just as Kara and Kate stood up to get Alain and leave for Earth-99.

**Earth-99, Gotham:**

A blue portal opened and out walked, Kate, Kara and Alain, they looked in front of them to see a house covered in vines and plants. Alain placed his Mega Urlorder on his waist and it started scanning while the three started walking towards the manor.

"The Paragon of Courage is apparently afraid of yard work?" Kara asked as she looked around while Alain checked his Mega Urlorder for anything out of the ordinary.

"Better let me do the talking." Kate told them as they approached the front door, Alain and Kara both nodded then Kate started knocking on the door. There was no reply until the door opened to reveal a black man with his shirt open and short dark hair.

"Do I know you?" The man asked, Kate looked at the figure while Kara tried not to blush as she could see the man's six pack and Alain was leaning up against the side of the building.

"No but I know a version of you," Kate answered, the man then shook his head. "I'm Kate Kane; Bruce's cousin." The man shook his head then took a step back.

"Yeah…. No." The man said then he closed the door on them, Alain stepped forward and took out an all white Eyecon and activated it then inserted it into the Mega Urlorder.

"_Yes Sir!" _Alain span the Urlorder and pressed the green button on the side then quickly tapped a green button on the top. _"Tengan: Sanzo! Mega Urlord! Sai~yũ Ro~ad!" _Alain had transformed into Kamen Rider Necrom Sanzo Damashii, he stepped in front of the ladies and placed his hands together.

"We've got no time for this!" Alain shouted, Kate and Kara stepped back in time for Alain to place his hands on the door and they flew off their heiges.

"Very nice." Kara complimented, Alain nodded and just as they entered the building, the man was standing at the end of the hall with a gun pointed at them.

"You need to leave…. Now!" The man shouted, Alain shook his head then used some kind of power to turn the man's gun into a bouquet of roses.

"Don't be so rude, Luke!" A voice shouted, everyone looked up the stairs as they heard a machine moving. "You'll have to forgive him. We're not used to having guests." The voice explained as he got to the ground floor, it was an eldery man who was using an exoskeleton to help him move. He turned around to look at their guests but one of his guests made the eldery man's eyes widen as if he saw a ghost. "Kate?" The man asked, Kate stepped forward just as Alain powered down and placed the Sanzo Eyecon back into his pocket.

"Bruce?" Kate asked as she looked at the man who he thought was her cousin and in matter of fact, it was.

**Meanwhile:**

Back on the Waverider, Barry and Mia were trying to convince John Constantine to get him to locate a Lazarus Pit but he was trying to convince not to. Makoto walked in and that was when the argument stopped.

"What's going on here?" Makoto asked, everyone looked at him until Makoto walked over to Mia and looked at her. "Mia, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, Mia looked up at Specter like he was her big brother.

"Constantine won't look for a Lazarus Pit so I can bring back my Dad." Mia explained, Makoto sat down in a nearby chair then looked at Mia then at Barry. Before Makoto could say anything, John had already performed the spell and had revealed to them the location of a working Lazarus Pit.

"There is your needle in the celestial haystack," John told them, Barry and Mia then walked off which left Makoto, Sara and John in the library. "Not even a thank you? How ungrateful." John said as he lit a cigarette and started smoking, Makoto stood up and walked over to Constantine.

"I'm coming with you," Makoto told him, John was about to suggest not but stopped when Makoto held up the Deep Specter Eyecon. "You can try and stop me. I'm coming along to protect the people Oliver asked me to protect." Makoto told the sorcerer, John nodded then the pair walked off to catch up with Barry and Mia and to revive Oliver.

**Earth-99:**

Back in Gotham, Alain and Kara had gone with Luke Fox to look around until they arrived in what looked like a trophy room. Kara flicked through some pages in a book while Alain stood by Luke who was standing in the doorway.

"How did you two say you know Kate?" Luke asked, Kara turned and looked at Luke while Alain walked away and started looking through a nearby book.

"We didn't," Kara answered as she moved her glasses up her nose. "We're still sort of getting to know each other." Kara told Luke, she turned to her left and saw a glass cabinet with a bunch of stuff inside it.

"They're mementos of Batman's greatest victories." Luke explained, Kara looked through them all until her eyes froze on to one memento or trophy in particular. "Those belonged to the alter ego of Superman, it's because of him that Bruce is in that exoskeleton." Luke explained, the news shocked Alain and Kara which made them realise that Bruce Wayne couldn't be trusted.

**Earth-18, North Dakota:**

Barry, Mia, John, Sara and Makoto had arrived at the location of the Lazarus Pit. John checked to see if the water was clean to use then he and Barry went to get Oliver while Makoto stayed with Sara and Mia to tidy it up.

"Are you want to do this?" Sara asked Mia as she picked up a plank of wood and tossed it to the side then she turned around and looked at Sara.

"More than anything," Mia answered, Makoto walked over to Mia and placed both hands on her shoulders. "If you don't want to help, then you know what to do." Mia told the pair of them then pushed Makoto's hands off her.

"Just like your father, wouldn't take no for an answer either," Sara smiled, Mia and Makoto smiled back then they got back tidying up. Mia was about to speak when a figure with a cowboy walked in and was about to shoot Mia. "Down!" Sara shouted, Mia ducked in time for Makoto to kick the figure.

"You get everything ready, I'll handle this!" Makoto told them as he took out his Deep Specter Eyecon and activated it but it glowed brighter than usual, he then threw it into his Driver then quickly transformed.

"_Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get, Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost!" _Makoto, now as Deep Specter, started fighting the unknown figure but what no one noticed was that the Deep Specter Eyecon was glowing more brighter than before which was also increasing its power.

"This mine is ours!" Makoto shouted as he tossed the cowboy into a wall, the man tossed his knife only for Makoto to throw his DeepSlasher and smack the knife away. "No one harms my friends until they want to disappear from existence!" Makoto shouted as he jumped and kicked the man in the chest.

"Like hell I'm letting a freak and two ladies have this mine!" The man shouted, Makoto placed his hand on the handle and was about to pull it but he knew if he did, he wouldn't as better than the people he had fought against.

"One last chance: leave by yourself or I'll make you leave." Makoto warned as he pointed the DeepSlasher, in gun mode, at the unfriendly cowboy but the guest wouldn't leave. "How about show you how much my gun has?" Makoto offered, he fired a blast as the wall behind him which caused the rocks to turn into sand.

"The mine's yours! It's yours!" The man shouted, Sara and Mia were impressed then they were surprised when Makoto kicked the man out the cave.

"Couldn't help yourself, could you?" Mia asked as she patted Makoto on the shoulder. The Rider chuckled as he removed his Eyecon and powered down. A portal opened and out walked Barry and John with Oliver in Barry's arms.

"Let's do this then." Sara told them then they continued with their plan to bring back Oliver with his soul intact.

"Hand him to me," Makoto told them which surprised them all. "We don't have time to make a gurney so I'll lower him in." Makoto told them as he transformed into his Specter form, Barry handed Oliver's body to Makoto then he walked into the water and slowly lowered him in. Now all they could do was wait to see if Oliver could be brought back to life or was it too late for him.

_**This is the end of chapter 3 of my Crisis and Ghost crossover. I've hoped that you've enjoyed it so far as I've enjoyed writing it. **_

_**This is a question about my CW and Kamen Rider crossovers: What do you lot think of them? Do you like them and if you do, what's your favourite?**_

_**Hope you like the future chapters. Ciao for now!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 of my Crisis and Ghost story is here and things will be getting interesting. There will be characters talking like this later (Hello there) because it will be from a memory, enjoy!**_

**Earth-99:**

Back in Gotham, Kate and Bruce had gone down to the Batcave and there stood a old, dusty Batsuit, Kate looked around to see that everything was covered in dust and spider webs.

"As you can see, I can barely walk in this," Bruce told Kate as he gestured over his exoskeleton. "Let alone, wear that again." Bruce told her as he pointed at the Batsuit, Kate turned and looked directly at Bruce.

"Do you understand how many people and worlds are going to die?" Kate asked, Bruce shook his head as he took a step forward.

"Well if they're anything like this world, then maybe it's for the best." Bruce told her as he looked up at his Batsuit, Kate couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"How can you even say that?" Kate asked as she was horrified with Bruce as he turned around to face her but before he could say anything, Kara and Alain arrived in their other suits.

"Because he killed Superman!" Kara shouted as she ran in, Kate turned and looked at her friends as she could see Kara holding a broken pair of glasses. "He's no Paragon of Anything!" Kara shouted, Alain stepped forward and looked at Kara then Kate.

"What did you do?" Kate asked, her fists had started to tighten as she looked at the man you had killed the Superman of Earth-99.

"Something that you couldn't do as I can see," Bruce bellowed as he pointed at Kara. "Strange visitor from another world, comes to Earth with powers and abilities beyond those of mortal man." Bruce told Kate then he turned to face Kara. "Clark. Clark always said yes with anything with a badge or a flag. He gave them too much power while my parents taught me a different lesson: life only makes sense if you force it too." And like that, Bruce punched Kara with all his might and sent her flying into the rock wall, Kate and Alain ran over to her while Bruce turned a dial on his right arm to reveal a green crystal. "A gift from the old hometown." Bruce smiled as he slowly started walking towards them, Alain got up and started fighting Bruce.

"Not everyone has the same views as you!" Alain shouted, he was about to punch Bruce but it got blocked then Bruce punched Alain into the main computer console.

"The Kate I knew didn't trust anyone, little alone a Kryptonian." Bruce wasn't happy that Kate was next to Kara whilst trying to think of a way to stop her being affected by the Kryptonite.

"I don't know what happened to you but it ends here and now!" Kate shouted as she helped Kara onto her feet, she did a hand signal to tell him to be ready.

"Yes. Let it end. Let it all end as this world or any world isn't worth saving." Bruce smirkled, Kate was about to step forward but then Bruce fell back and hit a computer: it came from Alain.

"If you really think that, then you have to try and kill one more person: me!" Alain shouted, he charged towards Bruce and they started fighting while Kate stayed with Kara to be her support.

"You lot are fools!" Bruce bellowed, it was about to punch Alain when the warrior backflipped and a white, green and black rifle flew out of his Mega Ulorder: it was the Gan Gun Catcher. Alain pulled the trigger and shot the Kryptonite off Bruce's arm, Kate caught it then closed it up. Bruce ran towards Kate but Alain jumped to the left and kicked Bruce in the ribs, causing him to lose his footing and he fell back onto a generator which electrocuted him.

"Is he…?" Kara asked, Alain used the Mega Ulorder to scan Bruce's life signs but it came back negative: Bruce Wayne was dead.

**Earth-18:**

Back in the mines, everyone was waiting to see Oliver's body rise but nothing as they had been waiting for an hour. Makoto was sitting in a corner whilst looking at the Deep Specter Eyecon, Mia walked over to him then sat next to him and started talking.

"What happened to back on the Waverider?" Mia asked, Makoto looked at the Eyecon as it started to glow purple and pink.

"I wish I knew," Makoto answered honestly, he put the Eyecon away just as the water exploded and out jumped Oliver as he started attacking John. "I got this!" Makoto shouted as he took out a cyan coloured Eyecon and activated it then inserted it into his Driver.

"_Eye!" _Makoto quickly pulled the handle out and pushed it back in as he jumped over Oliver. _"Kaigan: Tutankhamun! Pyramid wa sankaku! Ōke no shikaku-!" _Makoto transformed into Kamen Rider Specter Tutankhamun Damashii, he ran towards Oliver with the Gan Gun Hand in sickle mode then held him against a wall.

"Sara, now!" Makoto shouted, Sara ran over and stabbed a needle into Oliver's neck, causing him to become unconscious.

"You tranqued him?" Mia asked as she was confused, Makoto stepped back and walked over to Mia.

"No, only his body as he's still missing his soul." Makoto explained, Mia nodded then then everyone looked at the unconscious body of Oliver Queen.

**Meanwhile:**

Ray and Lena were hard at work making a Paragon detector, Ray noticed that Lena had spent the entire time being quiet which made Ray feel on edge.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you always quiet when working?" Ray asked with his charming smile, Lena looked up and at the fellow scientist.

"Sorry but I've got more important tasks to do then to chat." Lena answered, Lex was inside a containment field as Takeru and Clark had stopped him from killing multiple versions of Superman.

"It's just that Kara said that you love to chat when working, a bit like myself." Ray smiled as he got a wielder and started securing the components together.

"Me and Kara don't talk because of what she did to me." Lena told Ray, he looked up and could see that Lena had a tear rolling down her face.

"She hid her identity from you?" Ray spoke, Lena turned around and looked at Ray. "Kara told us everything and she felt terrible for it." Ray told her, Lena was about to talk when Takeru walked in and was holding two cups of coffee.

"Here, thought you might need the boost." Takeru smiled, Lena and Ray accepted the drink then Takeru sat down and looked at his Ore Ghost Eyecon.

"How did you get that if you don't mind me asking?" Lena asked, Takeru looked up as he showed his Ore Ghost Eyecon to Ray and Lena.

"I got it the day I first day, my eighteenth birthday and it contained my soul ever since," Takeru explained, Ray was impressed so Takeru handed it to Ray. "So as long as it doesn't get destroyed, I can't die." Takeru told the pair, Ray handed the Eyecon to Lena but then Takeru's chest glowed blue.

"And what about that light coming from you?" Lena asked, Takeru looked at Lena as she handed back his Eyecon. "What does that mean?" Takeru placed his hand on Lena's and it caused him to see the memories of Lena and Kara as friends up until they broke up as friends.

"You hate Kara but you don't understand why she hid the truth from you." Takeru spoke, Lena looked away from the pair but Takeru jumped in front of Lena. "Take my hand, I'm going to show you something." Takeru told her, Lena slowly took his hands and then they flew back to a memory of Kara's.

**Kara's memory:**

A faint golden glow appeared, Takeru and Lena appeared in Kara's apartment which surprised Lena. She looked at the calendar by the fridge to see that date was October 2017; the day that Supergirl saved Lena from a cargoplane.

"Why are we here?" Lena asked, Takeru stepped forward and placed a hand on Lena's shoulders.

"I brought you here because you're going to find out why Kara hid who she was from you." Takeru explained, Lena was confused then they heard the front door open: it was Kara and Alex.

"_So Lena told you to drop her to save the chemicals but you didn't listen to her." _Alex wanted to understand, Kara nodded as she removed her glasses and placed them on the table.

"_Yeah and the thing is, I've started to care about Lena more than a friend should." _Kara explained, Alex looked at her sister who was now blushing.

"_Wait! Are you telling me that my sister, the mighty Kara Danvers, is interested in Lena Luthor?" _Alex asked with a grin, Kara sat on the arm of the couch and nodded.

"Kara had feelings for me?" Lena asked as she was surprised, Takeru nodded then they kept watching.

"_Yeah. Do you judge me for… for being in love with Lena?" _Kara asked her sister, Alex shook her head. Lena walked towards Kara and went to put a hand on her shoulder but Lena's hand went through Kara.

"We're in Kara's memories, you can't touch anything." Takeru explained as he walked over to Lena and placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's one more memory that you might want to see and this one proves to you how much you mean to Kara." Takeru explained, he and Lena faded away to go to Kara's next memory.

**Kara's memories:**

Takeru and Lena appeared in another memory but this was later on from the cargo plane incident, they were in the DEO medical bay and Kara was talking with Alex.

"Now watch and listen to them." Takeru advised, Lena nodded then the pair listened to the conversation to find what Kara had to say.

"_If you're concerned about your relationship with Lena, then tell her the truth." _Alex told her sister, Kara didn't know what to say then she spoke.

"_Trust me, I want to but I'm afraid," _Kara told Alex as she sat down and in an office chair. _"I'm more afraid of losing Lena more than anything else." _Kara confessed which surprised Lena, she stepped forward and looked at Kara.

"_Lena must be important if you were willing to give your life to Reign to prevent Lena's death." _Alex smiled, Lena then remembered when this memory was from: it was from after they stopped two of the Worldkillers.

"_You know, Alex, my life wouldn't be the only thing I'd give up for Lena," _Kara started which surprised Alex, Lena stepped forward and listened to what Kara had to say next. _"If I had a choice to either give up my powers and be with Lena or keep them and hide my secret until she finds out and hates me: I would give my powers up in heartbeat." _Kara told Alex with a smile, Lena smiled as a tear rolled down her face as she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Let's head back." Takeru told Lena, she nodded then in gold glow, the pair left Kara's memories and returned back to the real world.

**Waverider:**

Takeru and Lena had returned back from Kara's memories and they appeared back in the lab just as the Monitor walked in.

"How is progress on the device?" Monitor asked, Ray was about to answer when two Eyecons flew out of his pocket and transformed into the blank forms of both the Edison and Newton Damashis.

"Edison, Newton, can you two help Ray and Lena?" Takeru asked then both Edison and Newton nodded, they began to assist Ray and Lena in building the Paragon Detector just as Kara, Alain and Kate walked in.

"We have Takeru, Lena, Sara and Kara but we're missing three," Kate reminded everyone and the Monitor nodded. "Bruce Wayne wasn't the Paragon of anything so that was a wasted journey." Kate told the cosmic being, the Monitor smiled then looked at the four scientists.

"Everything is complete." Edison told the Monitor then he and Newton changed back into Eyecons and flew into Takeru's hand, the Paragon detector activated and started scanning for a Paragon. It wasn't long until the computer linked to the detector started beeping, they all looked at the screen to see a red beam pointing at the ship.

"That can't be correct, Bruce is dead." Alain pointed out, the Monitor smiled then looked at the group.

"The machine is actually correct," The Monitor told them then he looked at the two Riders who were standing alongside Kate and Kara. "That light is telling us where the Paragon of Courage is." The Monitor told them then he walked towards Kate and looked at her with a smile. "I didn't say the Paragon was on Earth-99 but it would lead you to it, that time has passed. You, Kate Kane, are the Paragon of Courage." The Monitor announced, everyone was amazed as they heard the news while Kate was surprised.

**Later:**

Kara was sitting in the loading bay alone, she was looking at a photo of her, Alex, Lena, Kelly, Nia as she thought about all the fun times she had had with them. Kara was too trapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lena walking towards her.

"Kara?" Lena asked, Kara didn't answer so Lena placed a hand on Kara's shoulder which made the Kryptonian jump. "Calm down, it's me." Lena promised as she bent down to pick up the photo and looked at it with a smile. "This was taken the night that I killed Lex but I could only think of spending time with the loves I loved." Lena smiled, Kara nodded as Lena handed back the photo.

"What do you want, Lena?" Kara asked as she slowly removed her glasses and looked at Lena. Lena knew that she had hurt Kara and betrayed her but there was one thing that Lena wanted most: she wanted to heal things with Kara.

"Takeru showed me some important memories that you had," Lena started as she sat on top of a crate. "In which you talked about me: the first one was from after you saved me from the cargo plane and the other one was from after we took down Purity and Pestilence." Lena explained, Kara smiled a little as she sat opposite Lena and the pair looked down at the floor.

"You heard everything I said those times?" Kara asked and Lena nodded, Kara didn't know what to say until Lena broke the silence.

"I didn't know you loved me, Kara. Why didn't you tell me?" Lena asked as she sat next to Kara as the Kryptonian started to cry.

"I didn't want to lose you because you're too important to me, Lena," Kara explained, Lena was about to place her hand on Kara's but she moved it away quickly. "When I saw you come into the bridge, those feelings I had for you came back but so did the pain." Kara was crying as she spoke, Lena then decided to speak and tell Kara something.

"Kara, I've got something to tell you too," Lena started as she handed the Super a tissue. "When Alex came to me and asked for help, I was thinking about stopping everything I wanted to do and go back to how I was." Lena told her, Kara looked at the Luthor to see that Lena was giving her a smile. "I want us to be friends again as I miss you more than anything else. I realised how important to me, Kara and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Lena confessed, Kara was breathtaking by Lena's confession: she was willing to do whatever it takes to get Kara back in her life.

"Are you serious, Lena?" Kara asked as she was surprised, Lena nodded closer to her friend and held Kara's hand.

"Kara, if I had sacrificed anything, including Lex, to save you; I would do it in a heartbeat." Lena admitted as she stepped closer to Kara who was still wiping away tears from her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Lena." Kara was confused as she didn't know what to say, Lena stepped forward and placed a hand on Kara's cheek.

"Do you trust me, Kara?" Lena asked with a hopeful smile, Kara placed her hand on top of Lena's and smiled back at her best friend.

"I'll always trust you, Lena with my life." Kara smiled and hearing that made Lena feel happy then two hugged each other as they were happy to be friends again.

_**That's the end of chapter 4 of my Crisis and Ghost crossover. What do you think of the development of the story? What do you think of the new Paragons being Takeru and Lena? **_

_**I also hope that you liked the Kara X Lena moments because while I'm trying to keep close to the original Crisis, I'm also going to be changing things a fair bit. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to chapter 5 of my Crisis story and I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Earth-1, Waverider:**

The team were on board and preparing for whatever was coming their way: Lena and Ray were trying to repair the Paragon Detector whilst Takeru was sat with Kara in the study.

"How did things do between you and Lena?" Takeru asked with a smile, Kara blushed her hair behind her ears to reveal her cheeks were blushing.

"They're better now. We're better, thanks to you." Kara smiled, she turned and hugged Takeru. "I owe you, Takeru." Kara promised but Takeru shook his head.

"No, you don't. I did it because I could sense the connection between you and Lena." Takeru explained, the pair got up when a portal opened up and out jumped Barry with Ralph, Frost and Cisco.

"I brought some extra help," Barry told everyone as he ran over and hugged Iris. "Cisco, Ray and Lena could use some more help with the Paragon Detector." Barry told him, Cisco nodded then ran over to help the two geniuses work on the device.

"Hey! Ralph Dibny, Elongated Man. Ready to kick butt." Ralph smiled as he waved at everyone, Takeru stood up as everyone watched as the Paragon of Humanity floated towards Ralph.

"Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost." Takeru introduced himself then showed everyone that he was a ghost by disappearing then reappearing whilst floating above Cisco, Lena and Ray.

"And I thought today couldn't get any weirder," Cisco smiled. Takeru then slowly lowered down and landed next to Kara. "So do you have a fancy costume or not?" Cisco asked, he was hoping that Takeru would say no but then everyone watched as Takeru inserted his Eyecon inside his Ghost Driver and out flew the Ore Parka Ghost.

"_Eye!" _The Parka Ghost flew around for a while until Takeru pulled out the lever and pushed it back in. _"Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Go-Go-Go-Ghost!" _Everyone was surprised how Takeru had just changed into Kamen Rider Ghost, even Frost was impressed and she was a hard person to impress.

"Impressive!" Frost smiled, Takeru floated over to Frost while his body was glowing orange. "I'm looking forward to working beside you." Frost held her hand out, Ghost nodded then shook Frost's hand.

"The detector's working now!" Lena shouted, everyone looked at the computer monitor as it revealed the faces of the first five Paragons.

"We already know about them." Frost spoke up, Lena nodded then pressed the Enter key which then revealed the last two Paragons: it was Barry as the Paragon of Love and J'onn as the Paragon of Honor.

"Now all the Paragons have been identified, our priority is to determine how to stop the Anti-Monitor." The Monitor told everyone and they all nodded then they all went their own way while Kara and Lena stayed on the bridge to talk.

"Are we still okay, Kara?" Lena asked with a smile, Kara blushed and nodded then smiled. "Are we still friends?" Lena placed her hand on Kara's face then Kara replied with a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"I think we're a little more than friends now." Kara flirted, Lena chuckled then the pair walked off.

**30 minutes later:**

Takeru wanted to talk to The Monitor about his plan to stop the Anti-Monitor, he walked down the hall and saw The Monitor standing at the front of the bridge while looking at Earth-1.

"I could sense there's more for you to say," Takeru spoke up then The Monitor turned around and looked at his Paragon Of Humanity. "Anti-Monitor is wiping out all the Multiverse in order to create his own, correct?" Takeru asked, the cosmic being nodded as he took a step forward.

"You are indeed." The Monitor answered but before anyone else could speak, Frost walked in and stood next to Takeru. "What is it, Miss Snow?" Monitor asked, Frost didn't answer him but spoke to Takeru.

"Cisco was able to locate the source of the Anti-Matter wave particles and he's got a location," Frost told him, Takeru nodded. "Let's go and stop this." Frost and Takeru then walked off while The Monitor turned back around and looked at Earth-1.

**Central City, Earth-1:**

A breach opened up and out flewFrost, Vibe and Ghost who was in his Ore Damashii form, they looked around to see that they were in an underground tunnel. Vibe turned around to Barry run off to search the perimeter in case of trouble, Takeru looked around then something happened: Takeru held his head as it felt like he was in pain but fell on to the floor.

"Takeru, what's wrong?" Frost asked but instead of using words, Takeru took out the Eyecon Driver and held it over his waist which caused his Ghost Driver to disappear. As soon as the Eyecon Driver was equipped, Takeru hit the red button on the left side twice to activate his transformation.

"_Grateful! Zen Kaigan! __Kengō, hakken, kyoshō ni ō-sama, samurai, bōzu ni sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! Yay~!" _All 15 legendary heroes flew around and merged with Takeru and changed him into Ghost Grateful Damashii, he was no longer in pain now and slowly got back onto his feet.

"What happened there, man?" Cisco asked as he removed his glasses, Takeru shook his head as he had no idea what had just happened. "Welcome to Nash Well's digging site." Cisco introduced, Takeru then started thinking as he met someone Barry called Nash but then remembered he had a new name.

"That's new," Takeru looked in front to see Frost pointing at seven symbols on a metal panel behind some ancient rocks. "We should get in there." Frost smiled then she looked at Takeru, he nodded and was about to kick the panel until they were blinded by a bright white light.

"Who's there?" Cisco shouted, the light faded away to reveal Nash in a gold, green and black suit. "Nash?" Cisco asked as he was confused, Nash stepped forward and looked at the trio.

"No, not Nash. Pariah." Pariah answered, Takeru stood up and looked at Pariah as inside his heart, Takeru was furious as he knew the truth about Pariah. "I'm here to bear witness to tragedy." Pariah explained, Takeru's fist was clenched then launched himself at Pariah which surprised both Cisco and Frost.

"What happened here?" Takeru screamed, he was furious with what Nash/ Pariah had done to the Multiverse. "Tell me!" Takeru shouted as he tossed Pariah towards the metal panel in time for Cisco and Frost to roll out of the way.

"What's got in to him?" Cisco asked as he looked at Frost who shrugged her shoulders. "What's he doing now?" Cisco asked as he and Frost watch Takeru hit the red button on the Eyecon Driver twice.

"_Zen Dai Kaigan! Grateful! Omega Drive!" _Takeru jumped and flew towards Pariah but the final attack was blocked by Pariah and he sent Takeru flying backwards into the wall.

"I came here to the Monitor to kill him; expose him as a fake but I'm now being controlled by another." Pariah started to explain while Frost ran over and helped Takeru onto his feet. "The Anti-Monitor was laying a perfect trail for me to follow but all along, he was using me to get out." Pariah told them, Takeru became more angry and all the 15 Eyecons could sense that so they forcibly powered down Takeru's Grateful form.

"Why didn't you try and resist him?" Takeru bellowed, Pariah looked at the hero who had 15 Eyecons floating around him.

"He was too strong and now I'm forced to bear witness as he destroys world after world until there's nothing left." Pariah explained, Takeru let go of Frost's hand then took out his Toucon Boost Eyecon.

"You forgot something: when united, nothing can stop us!" Takeru screamed as he activated the Eyecon and inserted it into the Ghost Driver, transforming him into Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii. "You'll pay for all the lives you've destroyed!" Takeru cried as he pinned Pariah against a wall and started hitting him, Takeru threw him then screamed in pain and sorrow.

"Takeru! Calm down!" Frost shouted as Takeru's body was now engulfed in red and black flames. The flaming Ghost was about to throw a punch when he felt a hand on his punching hand; it was Frost. "I understand you hate him, so do I. But there's people who are still alive that we can save but they need their Paragon of Humanity to save them." Frost told him, Takeru nodded as the flames faded away but then the metal panel glowed at the same time Takeru's chest glowed.

"What was that? And why is your chest glowing?" Cisco asked as he pointed at Takeru, he removed his Boost Eyecon in time for a orb of light flew out and transformed into an unique Eyecon: it was the same shape as a standard Eyecon but it had a huge part of top with an infinity symbol on top.

"If this is glowing with that panel, let's see if it works!" Takeru shouted, Frost could tell that Takeru was up for the task as she watched him activate the Eyecon and insert it into the Driver.

"_Mugen Shinka! Eye!" _Takeru pulled the handle out then pushed it back in: his red and black body changed to pearl white with rainbow coloured infinity symbols on his arms, legs and torso. _"Cho Kaigan: Mugen! Get Going! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Gotta Ghost!" _A huge white overcoat with no sleeves landed on Takeru, a new face appeared with half of a clear visor over the main face with a huge rainbow coloured horn. Takeru then lowered the hood back and took a few steps forward and started pressing the symbols in order.

**Meanwhile: **

Kara was in the lab whilst talking to Lex, she was talking to him about her idea of using the Book Of Destiny to bring back the destroyed Earths. Kate and Makoto walked in to see Lex laughing, the pair was confused so they walked in to talk to Kara and Lex.

"What's so funny?" Makoto asked as he waved his hand over his waist, his Ghost Driver appeared as he took out his Deep Specter Eyecon.

"The Kryptionian thinks that the Book can bring back the destroyed Earths!" Lex laughed, Kate looked at Kara who looked like she was about to punch him but Makoto had other ideas: he flew his Eyecon into the Driver and activated the transformation.

"_Gen Kaigan: Deep Specter! Get Go! Kakugo! Giza Giza Ghost!" _Makoto deactivated the shield then kicked Lex halfway across the lab, Kara watched as Makoto picked up Lex by his jacket and looked at the bald laughing man.

"How do we use the book?" Makoto asked with anger in his voice but Lex just laughed. "Tell me!" Makoto shouted, he tossed Lex into a wall then ran towards him and pointed the DeepSlasher in gun mode at Lex. "Tell me or I'll shoot you in the same place Lena shot you." Makoto threatened, Lex slowly stood up and looked at Deep Specter.

"The book channels ancient and endless power; it takes immense power and focus to make it work." Lex explained, Makoto grabbed Lex by his shirt collar and pushed him back towards the pillar. "You try and use it on a scale of what she has in mind, you could drive yourself mad. Like it did to Deegan." Lex explained, Makoto nodded then kicked Lex just as he reactivated the forcefield. Kara picked up the book but Kate jumped in front of her and placed a hand on Kara's forearm.

"Kara, there's no telling what kind of effect this will have." Kate told her but Kara shook her head then looked at Kate and Makoto.

"I'm the Paragon of Hope. What if this is my role? To bring not just my Earth but all the others?" Kara asked the pair then she walked off just Makoto powered down from his Deep Specter form, he and Kate then followed Kara when Lex got back to his book.

**Earth-1:**

Back in Central City, Flash, Vibe, Frost, Pariah and Ghost had walked through the door and entered a huge camber with a red light emitting. They kept walking until they entered a huge room and saw a blur running a treadmill while Takeru walked towards a huge red generator pointing upwards.

"This must be the source of the Anti-Matter Wave!" Ghost exclaimed, he pulled the Gan Gun Saber and the Sunglasseslasher then pulled the lever. "Let's hope this works!" Takeru shouted as both swords started glowing red, he held them up and slashed them.

"_Inochi Dai Kaigan! Ikari (Anger) Slash!" _Takeru jumped and went to slash the generator but he got sent back and crashed into a wall, it didn't stop Takeru from trying another attack as he changed the swords into guns. _"Inochi Dai Kaigan! Isama (Valiant) Shoot!" _Two rainbow beams came out of the guns and hit the forcefield but it didn't do anything.

"Nothing?" Takeru questioned as he lowered his weapons but then his attention then moved to the blur on the treadmill. "I'm going to try something new." Takeru told them, he drew an eye with his right hand which allowed everyone to see who it was: it was the Flash from Earth-90!"

"That's Barry Allen from Earth-90!" Cisco exclaimed, the team then started looking forward for a way to get the speedster out. "Takeru, what are you doing?" Cisco asked as Takeru held his hands together and he started to glow rainbow colours, Cisco held his hand out and opened a breach while Takeru used Mugen's power to create a dream field to catch Earth-90 Flash. The blur ran through the breach and hit the dream field, he rolled across the floor then Barry ran over to check on him.

"Thank you for the reprieve," Earth-90 Flash thanked as he placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "But you gotta put me back me back on there." The team were surprised by that request, they then looked up at the Anti-Matter Cannon which was now disabled but then a yellow flash of light appeared behind the cannon. A tall dark man in a black and yellow suit walked out and he looked confused, just as everyone else was.

"Where are I?" The man asked as he walked towards the heroes, each step he took caused electricity to spark off his body. "Send me back to Freeland, now!" He shouted then he shot a beam of electricity, both Takeru and Barry rolled out of the way of the beam.

"Calm down, electric guy!" Frost shouted as her hands to mist, the electric guy then looked at the heroes as his hands started to spark.

"The name's Black Lightning," He told them then he went to blast them with another electric beam,Takeru jumped in front and created a shield in the shape of an infinity symbol which caused a shockwave to knock everyone onto the floor.

"Enough!" Pariah shouted as he looked at the heroes, they all back up onto the feet and looked at each other. "I did not bring you here, Jefferson, to fight but to save lives." Pariah told Black Lightning, the hero looked at Pariah then took a step forward.

"Who the hell are you people?" Black Lightning asked as he looked at all the heroes, he was unsure why he was here and where was here.

"I am Pariah," Pariah introduced himself to Black Lightning then he turned to look at the heroes behind him. "This is Jefferson Pierce. On his Earth, he's an educator, a father and a hero." Pariah explained to them, Black Lightning was confused so he turned and looked and Pariah.

"What do you mean by my Earth?" Jefferson asked as he was puzzled, Pariah turned back around and faced Black Lightning.

"There are multiple Earths, Jefferson, like this one." Pariah started explaining then paused, he sighed then looked back up at Jefferson. "Your Earth has just been destroyed by a wave of Anti-Matter." Pariah told him, Jefferson took a few steps back and placed his left hand on his head, he felt like he was about to pass out.

"So…. So Lynn, my girls….?" Jefferson asked, his voice sounded like he was about to break down into tears as he looked at Pariah who nodded at him.

"They're gone. All gone." Pariah told him. "I transported you here to help us save humanity." Pariah explained, Jefferson then felt consumed by anger that he grabbed Pariah by his shoulders and squeezed them tight.

"You should've saved my family, not me! Not me!" Jefferson shouted as his eyes started light up with electricity, Earth-1 Barry stepped forward and held his hand out to try and Jefferson to stop.

"Jefferson!" Earth-1 Barry called over, Jefferson turned and looked at the unmasked speedster who looked tired. "I'm so sorry for what you have lost. Right now, we need your help in stopping this Anti-Matter Wave." Barry told him, Jefferson looked back at Pariah with an angry expression then looked at the heroes. "I can't imagine what you're feeling but I do know how it feels to lose your family. What would they want you to do right now?" Barry asked, Jefferson looked back at Earth-1 Barry and nodded.

"Please, Jefferson," Jefferson looked to his left and looked at Ghost in his Mugen Damashii. "If you don't help us, all worlds could die." Takeru told him, Jefferson looked at Pariah with hate in his eyes then turned back to face the heroes.

"What do you need from me?" Jefferson asked as he walked towards the heroes, they started talking about how they could stop the Anti-Matter Cannon and hoped this would stop the Crisis.

_**This is the end of chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed it. Black Lightning has joined the Crisis team. And all 7 Paragons have been assembled, do you think they can fight and defeat the Anti-Monitor. **_

_**To help you remember, these are the Paragons: Kate Kane is Paragon Of Courage, Kara Danvers is Paragon Of Hope, Kamen Rider Ghost/ Takeru is Paragon Of Humanity, Lena Luthor is Paragon Of Truth, Barry Allen is Paragon Of Love, J'onn J'onzz is Paragon Of Honor and Sara Lance is Paragon Of Destiny.**_

_**Hope to see you all again for the next chapters to come. Bye for now!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Crisis and Ghost story is back with another chapter. And I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Earth-1, Central City:**

Takeru, Cisco, Frost, Jefferson and Barry were working together whilst trying to think of a way to stop the Anti-Matter Cannon. They were running out of ideas when Barry looked at the cannon then looked back at Black Lightning.

"Jefferson, do you think you can contain the amount of energy coming from it?" Barry asked, Jefferson looked at the huge device then looked back at Barry.

"Let's find out." Jefferson told them as lightning started sparkling in his hands, he then fired two continuous beams of electricity as the Anti-Matter Cannon. Takeru changed back into his Ore Damashii then activated the Edison Eyecon as he inserted it into his belt.

"_Kaigan: Edison! Ereki! __Hirameki! Hatsumei-ō~!" _Takeru was using Edison's power with the Gan Gun Saber in gun mode to shoot more electricity to contain the power while the others tried to think of the rest of the plan which didn't involve putting any Flashes on the treadmill.

**Waverider:**

Meanwhile, Kara was on the bridge looking at the Book Of Destiny as she was thinking about her choice to use it and save everyone she cared about. Makoto walked onto the bridge to talk with the Monitor but was surprised to see Kara with the book, he walked towards her just as Kate and Lena ran in.

"Kara, stop!" Lena shouted, Kara turned around and looked at everyone. "I understand your pain but if you use that book, you'll become more insane than anyone else." Lena told her, Kara looked at the ground just as she started to cry.

"I have to do it, Lena." Kara cried as she kicked the floor, everyone in the room could see that Kara was more than just upset. "Those people that died need help. What are I supposed to do?" Kara asked as she looked at everyone but they were silent, Kara nodded and was about to open the book again but stopped when Lena started walking towards her.

"Kara, we're trying our hardest to save everyone else and I believe we can bring back everyone that has died," Lena told Kara as she wanted to Kryptonian to have hope. "All we can do is wait until we can find a way to beat the Anti-Monitor then we can save everyone." Kara looked at the book then turned and looked at everyone who stood behind her.

"Kara, you may have lost people but they're never gone from here," Makoto told her as he placed his hand on his chest over his heart. "We keep fighting for them so that we keep their spirits alive and save the multiverse." Makoto told her and his speech inspired everyone, Kara then stepped back from the book just as the Deep Specter flew out of Makoto's pocket and landed on the Book: creating a forcefield around it.

**Central City:**

Back with the ground team, Takeru and Jefferson were still using their electric powers to contain the power but it was causing strain on Takeru as he flew down onto the floor. Frost ran over to Ghost and checked to see if he was okay, Takeru was surprised for Frost to care about him.

"We need a plan fast. Keep thinking of one; I'm going to do something big!" Takeru told the team then lowered his gun and the driver scanned the Eye symbol.

"_Dai Kaigan! Omega Shoot!" _The gun shouted as Takeru pulled the trigger which caused the Gan Gun Saber to shoot an even powerful electric beam.

"They're going to kill themselves if we don't solve this soon!" Frost shouted as she turned and looked at Barry, Cisco and Earth-90 Barry. Both Barry's nodded then entered Flashtime to talk about a plan that could save everyone. "Every second we waste here, that wave gets closer to another Earth, my friends and my wife." Barry told his alternate Earth counterpart, Earth-90 Barry nodded as he understood.

"I was married once too," Earth-90 Flash told Barry as a tear rolled out his eye. "Tina always said keeping me running was her purpose in life. So as someone who's been running for 30 years, let me tell you something: In order to be a hero, you have to take a couple steps back and reverse the way you see the situation." He explained, Barry nodded then an idea came into his head.

"That's it." Barry told his counterpart then the pair exited Flashtime and Barry walked over to his friends. "I know how to stop the cannon. It's time for Flash to vanish in Crisis." Barry told them which made his friends broken hearted but they knew he was right.

**Purgatory:**

Thanks to a friend that owned Constantine a favor; he, Mia, Diggle and Alain had got to Purgatory to find Oliver's trapped soul. In case of trouble, Alain had transformed into Kamen Rider Necrom while they were searching everywhere. Alain could tell that Mia was looking unsure about if she could save her Dad's soul so he decided to comfort her.

"It's gonna be alright," Alain told her, Mia turned around and looked at the armoured hero. "We'll save your Father's soul, I promise you that." Alain promised and Mia nodded. Before anyone could say a word, a dark figure jumped off a hill and tackled Alain down a slope and they had started fighting.

"Oliver?" Diggle shouted, the hooded figure looked up to the three and they could see it was Oliver. Alain got up and looked at Oliver, he could tell that he wasn't whole. "I'm sorry that I didn't have your back during Crisis, but I'm here now! We need you to come back to us, to your family." John shouted as he walked towards his brother, Oliver looked up and his family then looked at Alain who had just powered down from Necrom.

**Central City:**

Barry was about to get onto the treadmill for his final run while Takeru and Jefferson were still containing the power from the cannon. The Scarlet Speedster turned around and looked at Cisco and Caitlin who had just swapped places with Frost.

"You two were there the first time I opened my eyes at The Flash," Barry smiled as he looked at his friends. "I couldn't be the hero I am without you." Barry told them then the trio grouped together for a hug. "Tell Joe and Iris I love them." Barry told them but then he started to feel weak; Earth-90 Flash was taking some of his speed.

"I'm out." Takeru shouted as he and Jefferson collapsed as they were out of energy. Earth-90 Barry ran over to them and helped them both up just as Takeru's Ghost form powered down.

"Open a breach onto the treadmill!" Earth-90 Barry called over to Cisco but he shook his head. "Do you want your friend to die? Let me do this! Let me save you all!" Earth-90 Flash begged, Cisco looked at his friend who was on the floor as he weak so he did what he was asked: he opened a breach for Earth-90 Flash to get back onto the treadmill.

"NO! He's going to die!" Barry shouted as he started hitting the forcefield. The Anti-Matter Cannon was about to explode as Jefferson was helping Takeru walk.

"We have to get out of here!" Jefferson shouted and the team was about to run but stopped as they looked at Ghost. Takeru was summoning all his strength and thanks to the Eyecons for helping, he was able to teleport everyone out of the room before it exploded.

**Purgatory:**

Back in Purgatory, Oliver was with the others walking through the woods as they were trying to find a way out. Alain was using his Mega Ulorder to try and locate a portal to leave.

"Could you create a portal and get us out of here?" Diggle asked Alain who was scanning every part of the wooded area.

"I could but the Eyecon needs time to recharge before I can do that," Alain explained as he took out his Necrom Eyecon. "A few more minutes and we can leave." Alain told them but they were interrupted by a tall dark man in grey jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Oliver Queen!" The man shouted, everyone stood ready for a fight and lucky for Alain, his Eyecon was ready to open a portal.

"Sorry sir but we don't have time! We're leaving!" Alain shouted as he stepped forward and held up his Necrom Eyecon as he activated it and inserted it.

"_Standby! Yes Sir! Loading!" _The black and green Parka Ghost flew around until Alain pressed a green button above the Eyecon. _"Tengan: Necrom! Mega Ulord! Crush The Invader!" _Alain transformed into his Necrom base form and started drawing an eye symbol but nothing was happening.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Mia shouted as he took out a knife and pointed it at the man. "Answer my question or I'll end you before the wave does." Mia threatened, Alain ran towards Mia and lowered her knife.

"I'm Jim Gorrigan but I'm also something else," Jim introduced himself, the team stayed ready for any tricks. "I'm a Spectre." Jim told them then his eyes flashed green in front of them.

"What do you want?" Necrom asked as he stepped forward, Jim looked at the armoured hero then looked at the group behind them.

"In another life; I was a decorated police officer, a hero in my own right," Jim started explaining as he took a seat on a rock. "But then I was called to a higher purpose. It's your turn now, Oliver." Jim told Oliver who was confused. Jim then stood up and walked towards Oliver while everyone didn't like the guy.

"And what is my higher purpose?" Oliver asked the former police officer as he looked at Jim from under his hood.

"To save everyone." Jim answered, which surprised everyone. "Otherwise all universes, all the people you love, will perish." Everyone went silent as they heard everything. Oliver turned around and looked at the people who had come to save his soul from Purgatory.

"I'm sorry but I have to," Oliver told them, Mia looked at her Father as tears rolled down her face. "It's gonna be okay. Oliver promised as he looked at Mia and Diggle then he looked at Alain. "Promise me that you and the others will help my family and friends all the way?" Oliver asked, Alain nodded then shook Oliver's hand.

"Until the end." Alain promised, Oliver nodded then turned around and looked at Jim. He nodded then Jim's eyes glowed green, Oliver turned around and looked at them as his eyes glowed; sending them back onto the Wave Rider.

**Library:**

Jefferson was in the library with Takeru who was still unconscious, he was watching over him in case he woke up. It was quiet then someone knocked on the doorframe; it was Barry.

"I appreciate you helping us, Jefferson," Barry thanked as he walked in, Jefferson nodded as he got and looked around the library. "I know what you've lost." Jefferson put a book down on the table then walked back over to Takeru.

"My world. I lost the love of my life, my two daughters," Jefferson paused as he sat on the arm of the chair. "Nothing will ever be okay again." Barry nodded as he placed his hands behind his back.

"I know," Barry took a few steps forward as he took a deep breath. "That Flash, the Flash from Earth-90, he looked just like my Dad, Henry Allen." Jefferson turned and looked at Barry who was leant against a wall. "He was a resilient man. He sent years in prison for the murder of my mom; a crime one of my enemies commited and framed him for." Barry confessed which shocked Jefferson. "Through all that, he never lost his light. And it's in these times, I try and do the same." Barry looked down and smiled as he started remembering his Dad, Jefferson wiped a tear away then coughed.

"My father, Alvin Pierce, was a good man too. Spent his life giving a voice to the voiceless." Jefferson started as he got up as he coughed again. "He was murdered when I was 12. But I still carry those lessons he taught me and passed them on to my girls." Jefferson paused as he had started to think about the ones he had lost. "My girls…" Jefferson then looked at Barry with hope and determination in his heart. "Anyway, I get it. I don't think Henry or Alvin raised any quitters so we should honor their memory and rage against the dying of the light." Jefferson nodded, Barry nodded then gave a small smirk.

"Dylan Thomas." Barry spoke up which made Jefferson smile, the pair stepped forward and nodded.

"Well alright then, Flash." Jefferson chuckled, Barry smiled then held out his hand.

"It's Barry. Barry Allen." Barry introduced himself, Jefferson nodded then shook Barry's hand.

"Jefferson Pierce." The two Metahuman heroes shook hands and nodded as they were ready to take down the Anti-Monitor and save everyone.

**The Bridge:**

Everyone had met up on the bridge to debrief what had happened so far. Barry saw Iris walk in then ran over and hugged her then they kissed. Takeru and Black Lightning then walked in with the 15 Legend Ghost Eyecons flying behind them then they changed into the Damashii forms.

"Takeru, how are you feeling?" Frost asked as she walked over, Takeru nodded with a smile. "Next time, think and don't just act!" Frost shouted and Takeru nodded at her command.

"Takeru!" Makoto and Alain ran over and hugged their best friend. "Nobunaga and Grimm Eyecons told us what you did. Sounds like the Takeru I grew up with." Makoto smiled and Alain nodded, Takeru chuckled then he and Makoto took out their Legend Rider Eyecons.

"Why do we have these though?" Takeru asked, the three didn't know then the six Legend Rider Eyecons flew inside Takeru's jacket along with the 15 Legendary Hero Eyecons.

"_Takeru, I sense danger is coming!" _Princess Himiko told him which everyone held so the three Riders changed: Makoto changed into Deep Specter, Alain changed into Necrom and Takeru changed into Ghost Grateful Damashii. A white light flashed in front of them and when it faded, they could see that it was Lyla in her Harbinger suit.

"Lyla!" John shouted, he ran over and hugged his wife which made both happy.

"Johnny, it's good to see you." Lyla smiled as the couple stepped back. "I tried to get word to you I was doing recon on Earth-1 but deaths of the other Earths are affecting my abilities." Lyla told her husband but something wasn't right as Barry looked unsure about Lyla.

"Lyla, where were you on Earth-1?" Makoto asked which surprised everyone, Lyla looked at Specter who was waiting for an answer.

"I… I can't remember." Lyla answered then she looked back at John but then the Deep Specter Eyecon started glowing pink and black: it was sensing dark energy.

"What if the Anti-Monitor wanted Harbinger back on the ship?" Barry whispered to the Riders, they all looked at Lyla then Alain spoke.

"He's been controlling her the entire Crisis," The others stood close together just as Pariah joined in. "And controlling you while only letting you appear when he wants you to see a great tragedy." Alain added, they then looked at Lyla in time to see her eyes glow white and her smile.

"It is time to end the age of heroes and everything you hold close." Lyla announced with the Anti-Monitor's voice. All the heroes stood ready for a fight, Makoto and Alain jumped in and started fighting her with their powerful attacks then Takeru jumped in.

"Alain, combine attacks!" Makoto shouted as he pulled back his driver's handle, Alain nodded then activated his finisher.

"_Gen Dai Kaigan! Deep Specter! Giga Omega Drive! Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Ulord!"_ Makoto and Alain both teamed up with the Monitor against Harbinger as they were shooting beams at each other.

"Pariah! The sake of humanity lies with you now!" Monitor shouted as he, along with Makoto and Alain as they used all their power to fight back. Takeru tried to attack from behind but was sent flying and crashed into Barry and Ralph.

"I know what I must do." Pariah spoke, he looked at his hands as they started to glow with yellow energy then he held his hands out which caused the energy to fly around. The energy hit Barry, Kara, Takeru, Lena, J'onn, Sara and Kate which caused them to teleport to somewhere else while the Anti-Monitor killed the Monitor but continued to fight Makoto and Alain.

"They're far away from you now!" Alain shouted, he ducked just as Makoto jumped over and punched her but the attack did nothing. "They'll take you down by any means necessary!" The Anti-Monitor chuckled in time for the Anti-Matter to reappear and wipe out Earth-1 and the Wave Rider along with the last reminding people.

**Vanishing Point:**

Several blue portals opened and out spat the seven Paragons, they were confused as to where they had been teleported so they started to look around. Sara walked towards the centre console then realized where they were.

"Guys, I know where we are," Sara shouted, everyone ran towards her then looked up. "We're at the Vanishing Point." Everyone was confused so Sara explained it. "It's a place at the end of time and space." Lena nodded as she understood now.

"Which means that it's somewhere that the Anti-Monitor can't reach us." Lena told them until they heard punching on a metal beam, they looked behind them to see Takeru who was still in his Grateful Damashii.

"The Anti-Monitor led Harbinger straight to us!" Takeru shouted in rage as he kicked a metal barrel into a wall. "We got to go back and save them!" Suddenly, Grateful powered down and all 15 Eyecons started floating around Takeru.

"_Takeru, they're all gone. We're sorry." _The Musashi Eyecon spoke and the other 14 nodded, Takeru then curled into a ball. Kara walked over to the Rider and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Takeru, we'll save them. I promise you that." Kara told her friend, Takeru looked up at all the heroes in front of him and nodded. He stood up as the 15 Eyecons flew back into his pocket and he nodded.

"Now, we need to start thinking of a way to defeat the Anti-Monitor and bring back all the destroyed Earths." Lena suggested and everyone nodded so they started looking around for something that could help them until Takeru was left on his own but then he noticed something: he had started to fade!

_**What is happening to Takeru? Will the Paragons be able to bring back everyone? What role do the Legend Kamen Rider Eyecons play in this? **_

_**I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and also hoped that you liked the two Paragon changes of Ryan Choi and KC Superman/ Lex Luthor to Kamen Rider Ghost and Lena Luthor. **_

_**I hope to see you all next time on Crisis On Infinite Earths!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 of my Crisis and Ghost crossover. What's going to happen for our heroes this time?**_

**Vanishing Point:**

All the Paragons were doing their own thing to find a way to leave the Vanishing Point and find the Anti-Monitor: Kate and Sara were training together to keep prepared, J'onn was helping Kara keep calm over losing almost everyone she cared about, Lena was trying to repair some bits of technology with the help from Takeru while Barry had disappeared.

Several hours had passed until the entire place started to shake, everyone ran to the centre of the room to see a flying red figure crash into a wall: it was Barry and he looked even more weak than the others.

"Barry!" Kara shouted as she and the other Paragons ran towards him but then Takeru collapsed too." Takeru?" Kara asked as she was worried. Lena and J'onn ran over to check on the Rider but then they could see that he was starting to fade away.

"What's happening to him?" J'onn shouted as he laid his friend on the floor, Takeru reached inside his jacket and took out the Ore Ghost Eyecon which had a crack on the cover.

"The Eyecon got cracked from Harbinger's attack," Takeru explained which shocked Lena and J'onn. "I can only transform one more time then the Eyecon will crack and I'll die." Takeru told them, the team wanted to help then they looked up at Barry as he had started to talk.

"There's no way out here. When I ran into the Speedforce, it was like running into a mountain at Mach 10." Barry told them, he then tried to get up but kept falling back down.

"Barry, you need to rest." Kara told him but the Speedster shook his head, he slowly got back up and started walking away. "It's a bad idea to try again. The amount of effort could kill you!" Kara shouted but Barry didn't listen as he looked at everyone.

"It's a far better idea than just sitting here and waiting to be wiped out of existence!" Barry shouted, he turned around only to be punched in the face by Lena.

"We're not going to let you kill yourself," Lena told him which surprised everyone. "We are the only ones that save the Multiverse and everyone in it. How can we if the Paragon of Love is dead?" Lena asked the Speedster, Barry nodded then looked up at Lena and the other Paragons.

"Look, maybe the Speedforce is our last hope. So let's save it as a backup if we can't find a way out of here." Sara suggested and Barry nodded, she helped her friend up and Barry hugged them all.

"The Speedforce is your only hope." A voice behind them spoke, everyone then looked behind them to see a green figure with a hood covering its face. The figure looked up and it shocked everyone to see that the hooded figure was Oliver Queen.

"Oliver? Is that you?" Takeru asked as J'onn helped him up off the ground, the figure looked at everyone in the room and took two steps forward.

"Yes and no. It's complicated." Oliver answered which confused everyone. "I am Oliver Queen but I'm also something more. Some may call me a ghost, a Spectre: that's still in tune with the Multiverse." Oliver explained which surprised and confused everyone. "But it's been replaced with the Anti-Matter Universe which we need to prevent from happening." Oliver told them which confused everyone. "Right now, the Anti-Monitor is at the Dawn Of Time: fighting to make permanent his destruction of worlds." Spectre told them which got everyone looking at each other.

"Can we go there?" Kate asked as she stepped forward. "Can we go there and end him?" She asked again, Spectre shook his head then looked at the Paragons.

"He's extremely powerful. The eight of us won't be enough to stop him; we'll need a backup plan." Spectre told them which made everyone start thinking of one until Spectre spoke again. "Several millennia ago on a planet named Maltus, Mar Novu attempted to travel to the birth of the universe but instead, opened a breach to the Anti-Matter Universe." Spectre started explaining to the Paragons which made everyone's eyes widen.

"Are you telling us that the Monitor gave us the Anti-Monitor?" Lena asked as she walked over and stood next to Kara who was clenching her fists.

"Correct." Spectre answered which made the Paragons angry but they slowly calmed down. "While some fight at the Dawn Of Time, others must go to Maltus and prevent Mar Novu from freeing his doppleganger." Spectre explained, Kara and Lena nodded then Takeru stepped forward but fell onto the floor. "Takeru, you can not die as the universe needs you." Spectre spoke as he walked over and placed a hand on his Ore Eyecon, causing the damage to be repaired and he stopped fading.

"I'm at full strength again." Takeru smiled then nodded at Kara and Lena. "I'll go with Kara and Lena to Maltus." Takeru told them and everyone nodded then Barry stepped towards Oliver.

"We can get to both through the Speedforce but I can't inside it right now," Barry started explaining as he walked towards the Spectre. "It's probably because there's no Multiverse right now. But you said that you're in tune with the Multiverse, that does that include the Speedforce?" Barry asked as he looked at the form of his best friend.

"What you're asking me is very dangerous, Barry." The Spectre spoke as he looked at the ground then back up at Barry.

"But it's possible. You could give me the energy boost I need." Barry explained but the Spectre shook his head. "Please! We have to do this! Everyone's lives depend on it!" Barry begged, Spectre took a step forward as he raised his right hand and tapped Barry on the forehead.

"I've just unlocked full potential, Barry." Spectre told him as Barry was confused by what happened. "Use this power with caution." Spectre advised but Barry didn't know what to do. "Do you trust me?" He asked and Barry was unsure.

"Truthfully, are you Oliver Queen?" Barry whispered as he wasn't sure who he was trusting: the mysterious Spectre or his best friend, Oliver Queen.

"Yes, I am." He answered with a smile, Barry knew who he was trusting now so he nodded that Oliver.

"Then I trust you with every cell in my body." Barry told him which made Oliver smile and nodded at his best friend.

"Good." Oliver replied then he took a step back and nodded. "Now run Barry. Run." Oliver told him and Barry nodded, he turned around as his eyes sparked then picked up all his friends and rushed them off to the locations.

**Maltus:**

A orange and yellow streak of lightning ran through a forest while dropping off Kara, Lena and Takeru. Kara caught Lena before she could hit a tree while Takeru started floating behind them, they landed on the ground and looked around the area.

"Right, let's start searching the area." Kara told them as she started looking around with her x-ray vision. "Mar Novu could be anywhere. It's not like we search for him on the internet." Kara was frustrated until Lena tapped her on the shoulder.

"Actually, we can." Lena smiled which confused Kara and Takeru. "Look at that." Lena pointed up to reveal some alien buildings which were peaking through an opening in the forest. "And a city that large has to be a bureaucracy which means they require a form of data bank to function. If we find that then we can find Novu." Lena explained and Kara smiled so they started walking towards the city.

**Inside:**

Kara, Lena and Takeru arrived inside Novu's lab to see Lex and Novu talking which shocked them all. Lex didn't look happy to see either any of them and the same was said for the trio.

"Lex, how are you alive?" Lena asked as she was shocked, Lex chuckled as he stepped forward and smiled at his sister.

"I used the Book to alter my ending, like the result?" Lex asked and the others weren't happy about it one little bit.

"Novu, don't trust him! He'll do anything to get what he wants, even use his sister!" Lena shouted which made Novu look at Lex, Takeru took out the Toucan Boost Eyecon and inserted it into his Driver.

"_Eye! Toucan Kaigan! Boost! __Ore ga Boost (Go!), Furuitatsu Ghost! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!) GO! (Fight!)_" Takeru transformed into his Toucan Boost form and started fighting Lex to keep him away from Novu's experiment.

"Lena, get Novu out of here!" Kara shouted as she joined Takeru in fighting Lex while Lena got Novu away from the fight. Lex fired lasers out his hands which caught the pair off guard so while Kara countered the lasers with her heat vision, Takeru tried to think of a plan.

"Got it!" Takeru removed the Boost Eyecon and inserted the Edison Eyecon which caused the Edison Parka Ghost to fly out and slap Lex several times. "You don't deserve that power but luckily, we know someone that is." Takeru shouted as he jumped into the air as the Edison Parka wrapped around him.

"_Kaigan: Edision! Elec! Hirameki! Hatsumei-Oh~!" _Takeru pointed the Gan Gun Saber in gun mode then pulled the trigger stripping Lex of his new powers then a portal opened and sent him back to the correct point in time.

"Something I created at the Vanishing Point," The pair looked behind to see Lena holding a small black box device. "I sent him back to the point where I shot him. And I got through to Novu." Lena told the pair as Takeru powered down and reverted back to normal just as a streak of lightning picked the three up and disappeared.

**Dawn Of Time:**

The streak dropped Kara, Lena and Takeru at the Dawn Of Time with J'onn, Sara, Kate and the streak stopped which was Barry. They looked around to see nothing but what looked like an empty quarry with no sign of life anywhere.

"Where are we?" Kara asked as she and the others looked around to see if they could see the Anti-Monitor or anyone else.

"The Anti-Matter Universe at the Dawn Of Time." Barry told them which surprised them, they were on guard in case of a surprise attack from any direction. "We arrived and he was already here: the Anti-Monitor." Barry told Kara, Lena and Takeru which surprised them.

"Impossible! I got through to Novu." Lena exclaimed as she was now angry that her efforts were for nothing.

"Some fates are inescapable!" A deep voice bellowed, the Paragons turned around to see Anti-Monitor standing on a small hill behind them. "There will always be one Mar Novu who will always go down the same path. Now, welcome to my universe!" The Anti-Monitor bellowed, the Paragons were all angry and ready for a fight.

"Listen to me," The Paragons turned around to see the Spectre behind them. "This is why you were selected; you're Paragons which means you're powerful enough to hold the line. To buy us the time we need." Spectre explained as he walked towards them, the group were confused on what they had to do.

"Time to do what?" Lena asked as she was confused just as everyone else was. The Spectre turned around and looked at the Paragons one by one then looked at them all as one.

"To rebirth the universe." The Spectre explained which surprised the seven Paragons. "The Dawn Of Time is the only place that it can happen. I'll provide the spark while you fan the flame. You'll know when the time is right." Oliver told them and the team nodded, they were about to step forward when Takeru handed Lena the Edison Eyecon.

"In that holds the power Edison took from Lex, it's in good hands if you use it." Takeru smiled and Kara nodded, Lena looked down at the Eyecon as he shrone yellow and transferred the power into Lena.

"Now, let's go and kick some Anti-Matter behind!" Lena shouted and the Paragons nodded. Takeru took out the Eyecon Driver and put it on as all the Parka Ghost flew around him, Takeru hit the red button on the left side which activated the transformation.

"_Zen Kaigan! Kengou Hakken Kyoshou ni Ohsama Samurai Bouzu ni Sniper! Dai~ Hen~ge~! Yay~!_" Takeru was now in his Grateful Damashii as he stepped forward and joined the other Paragons as the Shadow Demons flew in to attack, the Paragons ran towards them and the fight had begun as fists, beams and kicks were flying everywhere.

"Everyone, duck!" Takeru shouted as he jumped high into the sky then fired multiple beams from all the Eyecon symbols on his body which took down thousands of Shadow Demons but more kept coming. "Looks like you're up, team!" Takeru shouted then all the Damashiis flew out of the Eyecon Driver and changed into the human like forms and fought alongside the Paragons. Meanwhile, Spectre and Anti-Monitor were fighting on a huge cliff with fists and energy blasts flying everywhere until they were up close with a tornado made of fire around them along with rocks floating.

"You have failed this universe." Spectre told the Anti-Monitor, he looked up at the sky then fired a blue beam out of his eyes as he was screaming. Down on the ground, all the Shadow Demons had faded away into dust and the Damashiis flew back into Takeru's belt.

"Over there!" Takeru pointed, everyone turned and looked to see Oliver fighting the Anti-Monitor. "I'll light the spark, you fan the flame." Takeru whispered then he turned around and looked at the other Paragons. "Lena, you're the Paragon of Truth! What if truth can tell us what we need to do?" Takeru asked, everyone thought Takeru was going crazy then Barry spoke.

"Use the book to fan the flame!" Barry spoke and Takeru nodded. "We need to focus! On humanity, love, truth, courage, hope, honor and destiny." Barry told them and Takeru nodded as he activated the Mugen Eyecon and changed.

"_Cho Kaigan: Mugen! Keep On Going! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Go, Go, Go! Gotta! Ghost!_" Takeru lowered his hood then looked at the Paragons, they all noticed that the Mugen Eyecon was glowing rainbow colours.

"Let's do it!" Takeru shouted and they all nodded, they closed their eyes and focused on their powers as Paragons as the fight between Oliver and the Anti-Monitor ended with a huge explosion.

"Oliver." Barry mumbled, he was hoping Oliver survived. Sara was just about to talk to Barry when Takeru used Mugen's power to teleport them to Oliver, while leaving the others at the bottom of the valley.

**Hill top:**

A white light faded away to reveal Barry, Sara and Takeru; they could see Oliver laying in a crater. Barry and Sara ran over to him while Takeru removed the Mugen Eyecon which canceled his form then he took a few steps forward.

"Oliver." Barry spoke as Sara held her friend's hand. "Oliver, it's alright. We're here." Barry told him and Sara nodded as a tear rolled down her face.

"I need both of you to watch over my family." Oliver told them as he was coughing, Sara and Barry both nodded. "You all did it." Oliver tried to smile but he was in too much pain.

"What did we do?" Sara asked, Oliver looked up at the sky to see the dark sky change to a burning orange. "That's what you created: a new universe." Oliver told them, Barry and Sara nodded as Takeru walked over and knelt down on the other side of Oliver.

"You need to stay with us, Oliver." Barry told him but Oliver shook his head then looked at Barry and Sara.

"This is what the Monitor said would happen," Oliver paused then started coughing, he looked at Barry with a small smile. "Remember what I told you?" Oliver asked and Barry nodded as tears rolled down his face.

"Dying is the easy part." Barry mumbled and Oliver nodded as he placed a hand on top of Barry's hand.

"I'm at peace," Oliver groaned as he looked up at the sky. "The real heroes…" Oliver paused as he gave Barry a weak smile.

"They're the ones that have to keep going." Barry finished the sentence and Oliver nodded, the Speedster then wiped the tears out of his eyes just as more came rolling out.

"So keep going." Oliver told him as he wanted his friends to keep going and protecting. "Don't ever stop." Oliver spoke as he looked at Barry and Sara who nodded. "This world. This new world, it needs you." Oliver told Barry and Sara, he then turned and looked at Takeru. "And it needs you." Takeru nodded as he wiped his eyes free of tears but kept crying. Seconds later, Oliver started crying as his eyes closed for the last time: he was dead.

"Look." Sara spoke then she, Barry and Takeru looked up to see the new universe being created. "An end and a beginning." Sara spoke, they looked down at their fallen friend as they continued to cry.

"Thank you, Oliver." Barry whispered as he looked at his best friend. Sara and Takeru hugged the Speedster as they sat next to him as they and the other Paragons were covered in a bright white light.

_**This is the end of chapter 7 of my Crisis story and there's more to come. Don't worry as the next chapter, the Legend Rider Eyecons will be involved and will be used in the ultimate fight. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 for my Crisis and Ghost crossover. Let's see what's happened. **_

**National City:**

Kara's eyes opened and found herself in her apartment and her glasses were almost her off her face. She was confused as to what just happened: was everything that just happened a nightmare or was it real.

"Look who's finally awake," A voice spoke which startled Kara and caused her to fire her heat vision: only to see that the voice belonged to Alex. "Hey, you okay?" Alex asked as she walked over to her sister, Kara nodded as she removed her glasses.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Kara apologized and Alex smiled as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I love you, sis." Kara smiled which made Alex smile too.

"I love you too." Alex smiled, she got up then smoothed her sister's hair. "I gotta go see Kelly. And Nia's calling." Alex smiled as she pointed at her phone, Kara nodded and answered the phone as Alex left.

"_Kara, where are you? The ceremony is about to begin." _Nia told her which got Kara confused. _"Get here fast before Andrea blows a gasket. It's for the Nobel Peace Prize, remember?" _Nia asked as Kara tried to sort herself out as she was still confused with everything that was going on.

**Ceremony:  
**When Kara arrived and took her seat next to Nia, she was surprised to see Lena on the stage. She had walked up to the podium and looked at everyone then she looked directly at Kara who was smiling.

"In dangerous times, Earth is a dangerous place. And that's why people love superheroes, including me." Lena spoke to the reporters who smiled. "But I don't have powers. I can't leap tall buildings in a single bound but if I could, at least I could get to work easier." Everyone chuckled at Lena's joke, including Kara. "Anyway, I've dedicated my life to fighting on the side of humanity and to be recognized for that is more than I can put into words. So all I'll say is I stand with mankind and the heroes who fight to protect this planet." Lena told the reporters which made everyone happy as they started clapping. After the event, Kara met up with Lena to see if she remembered Crisis or if it was just a nightmare she had.

"Lena?" Kara called over as she walked towards Lena as the dark haired woman turned around. "Are you okay?" Kara asked, she got a reply in the form of a hug from Lena which made Kara happy.

"Kara, aren't I glad to see you!" Lena exclaimed as she hugged Kara. "What the hell happened? Did you wake up thinking about Crisis?" Lena whispered as the two stepped back, Kara nodded as the pair walked out the building.

"Yeah. Do you think this is possible because of Oliver?" Kara whispered as they walked towards Lena's car, the genius shrugged her shoulders. "When you woke up, did anything seem weird to you?" Kara asked and Lena nodded.

"I found out that I own the DEO and we fight side by side everyday," Lena started which surprised Kara. "And my brother never came back to life after Shelly Island." Lena smiled which made Kara happy until their time together was ruined by an alarm on Lena's phone. "There's a problem downtown." Lena looked up to see that Kara had disappeared which made her smile. "Let's hope there won't be any more surprises." Lena spoke to herself as she walked towards her car to take her back to L-Corp.

**Pier:**

On the pier, Weather Witch was causing trouble by striking everything with thunder and lightning. She was about to strike down some officers when an orange glow flew in and tackled her: it was Kamen Rider Ghost in his Ore Damashii.

"Hey!" Ghost looked up to see Supergirl land beside him, they pair nodded at each other then looked at Weather Witch. "Who are you?" Supergirl asked and that question made Weather Witch angry that she blasted both Ghost and Supergirl with electricity.

"I'm Weather Witch." She introduced herself as she started spinning her staff which started to create a lightning tornado. "And you two are no match against my wrath." She was about to strike the pair down when an orange and yellow blur hit Weather Witch which sent her flying into a bench: it was The Flash!

"Sorry, she's one of mine." Flash told them then looked at the pair with confusion. "What? What are you two doing on my Earth?" Flash asked as Ghost and Supergirl got up and walked towards the Speedster.

"Your Earth? What are you doing on our Earth?" Supergirl asked as she pointed at herself and Ghost. The three heroes were confused then an elder gentleman walked over towards the trio.

"Supergirl, Flash, Ghost." He spoke which got their attention. "I love it when you three team up. Would you sign this for me please?" He asked as he opened up a black book to reveal a photo of Flash and Supergirl giving a thumbs up and Ghost floating upside down.

"Okay, Sure." Flash spoke as he accepted the book and a pen from the gentleman. Supergirl removed the pen lid and Flash started signing it.

"You know both of us? And it's normal to see us together?" Supergirl asked as she was still confused. The gentleman chuckled as he nodded at them.

"Oh. And normally you have Green Arrow, a Legend or two. Last year, even Batwoman joined in." The gentleman told them which surprised the trio. "Could you make that out to Marv?" He asked and the heroes nodded as they took turns signing the photo.

"Marv, do you know how long we've worked together on this Earth?" Ghost asked as he signed his signature as Marv smiled.

"Since forever." Marv answered with a smile which surprised the three heroes as they wanted to know what else had changed on this new Earth.

**Star City:**

Sara Lance was walking outside in the street as she was confused about what had happened until she started to feel a headache coming: it was flashbacks about everything that had happened during Crisis. She felt like she needed a drink so she walked into a nearby bar and was surprised to see Ray drinking.

"Hey Cap! Over here!" Ray called over as he was smiling. Sara walked over to her friend and hugged him which surprised Ray. "You okay, Sara? It's just I'm not one to question a hug." Ray was surprised but Sara was happy to see her friend again.

"Ray, what was the last thing you remember?" Sara asked as she wanted to know if her genius friend could help. Ray started thinking carefully then smiled as he looked at Sara.

"Porting to this location to meet a friend." Ray told Sara and at that moment, Makoto arrived which surprised Sara. "Me and Makoto are meeting up for a drink." Sara was surprised as she knew Makoto was from Kara's Earth, she then watched Ray walk over to his friend and they started drinking.

"Sara," Sara turned around to see J'onn walking towards her with his hands in his trouser pockets. "He doesn't remember Crisis. No one does unless they are what we are." J'onn explained which made Sara realize that only the Paragons remembered but no one else did.

"Is there any way for them to remember?" Sara asked as she wanted to know. J'onn nodded then took Sara to the side and explained everything to her.

"I can awaken the memories they during Crisis." J'onn told her and Sara nodded then watched as J'onn walked over to Makoto and Ray and placed his hands on their heads: waking up their memories from Crisis.

"There's a multiverse then it got destroyed. There's an evil Batman and there's a me that's a Super me." Ray was surprised as he remembered everything while Makoto's Specter and Deep Specter Eyecons reappeared in his jacket pocket.

"It will take a while for them to get used to this new world. I've been going from city to city; restoring the memories of all our comrades the best I can." J'onn explained to Sara, she stepped forward and looked at J'onn.

"And what about Oliver?" Sara asked as she was concerned. "Is there any sign of him anywhere?" Sara asked as she wanted to know but J'onn shook his head.

"There's been no sign of him." J'onn told her as he looked down at the floor, he felt terrible for telling her. Sara shook her head then stormed off then Makoto ran behind as they made their way to his bike: the Machine Hoodie.

**Bunker: **

The elevator doors opened and out ran Makoto and Sara, they looked around the bunker in case he had arrived unconscious. They ran towards the main hub when they saw John Diggle, Dinah Drake and Renee Ramirez walking towards them.

"We already know." John told them which made Makoto and Sara feel terrible. "J'onn came in and gave us our memories back." John told them as he started to cry, along with Dinah and Rene.

"It all happened, didn't it?" Dinah asked as she was crying, Makoto nodded. John sat down on the stairs leading to the computer hub then Sara sat next to him.

"He died twice, Sara." John spoke as he looked at his friend. "I wasn't there… both times. And both of those times, I failed him." John cried, Sara wrapped her arm around her friend to comfort him. "He was my brother and I failed him." Sara hugged John as he was crying; she wanted to take away the pain as she felt it too.

"Listen to me. We all died. The entire universe, the multiverse died" Sara told them as she looked at the group. "Now we're back which means Oliver, he might be back too." Sara said with hope in her voice.

"After the brain overload, we had Felicity run a global search," Rene spoke up as he knelt down and looked at Sara. "And we all know there's no one better at finding people. But they've got to be here to be found." Rene told her which made Sara shake her head as she didn't want to believe it.

"It can't be. When Oliver died, he became something else." Sara exclaimed as she stood up and looked at the trio. "He called it a Spectre. Maybe Felicity can't find him in that form." Sara suggested as she wanted to try and keep hoping Oliver was alive.

"Sara," Makoto spoke as he walked over to her. "Gone is gone. He's gone." Makoto told her which made Sara's whole world crash down. She then hugged John and the pair started to cry for their friend and brother.

**Central City:**

In S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin and Alain were scanning the unconscious body of Nash Wells to see what was wrong with him. They were busy as J'onn walked in, then joined by Takeru who felt anger when they saw Nash.

"J'onn, Takeru is something wrong?" The pair didn't answer as they were looking at Nash until Takeru placed a hand on Alain's and Caitlin's shoulder: causing their memories from Crisis to come back.

"Now you remember why we hate Nash." J'onn told them as the four turned around and looked at Nash. "This is all his fault as he released the Anti-Monitor."J'onn told them and they nodded then Nash woke up and looked at the four.

"You nearly damned us to hell!" Takeru shouted as his anger burned up as he transformed into his Toucan Boost form, he placed his hand on Nash's head and gave him back all his memories. When Takeru removed his hand, Nash almost collapsed and used the med bed to hold himself up.

"I'm sorry." Nash whispered as he looked at them but Takeru was still angry, Alain was holding his Necrom Eyecon in case he had to stop his friend. "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused but you fixed my mistake." Nash told them but J'onn and Takeru looked at each other then back at Nash.

"Not entirely!" Takeru shouted then he stormed off with Alain running close behind, leaving Nash to worry about what wasn't fixed in the new world.

**Star City:**

After an hour bike ride, Takeru and Alain made it to the bunker where they met up with Barry and Kara. The elevator doors opened and the four stepped out to see that the bunker hadn't changed at all after the world was rebooted.

"It's true," Barry smiled as he looked and Kara nodded. "We all live on the same Earth now." Barry smiled and Kara smiled as they were both happy with the new world. "Our Earths must've merged when we helped Oliver reboot the universe." The four heroes were happy to all be living together on the same Earth as they walked towards the costume dummies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sara asked as she and the others walked towards them. Makoto smiled when he saw Takeru and Alain so the trio hugged each other as they were happy to see each other.

"I had to see if it was true." Kara started which confused the others. "The DEO, , all of National City is on this Earth now. Even Argo's up there." Kara explained which surprised everyone. "We did it! We saved everyone." Kara was smiling and so was the others but not the small group of Team Arrow.

"Not everyone." Makoto spoke which got the teams' attention. "Oliver… he didn't make it." Makoto told them which made Barry and Kara feel terrible, the news even affected Takeru and Alain.

"Why did he give everyone else a fresh start but not himself?" Kara asked as she shook her head then looked down at the floor.

"Maybe this was the only way, Kara," John spoke which got Kara's attention. "Maybe his sacrifice made all of this possible." John suggested which made the heroes think about their friend and brother.

_**Chapter 8 is short, I know but don't worry. This still has some way to go before it ends as remember: the original Crisis on TV didn't end here. So neither will this one. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Welcome to chapter 9 of the Ghost and Crisis crossover. I do hope that you've enjoyed it up to here.**_

**Star City:**

On the streets, people were running and screaming as they were being attacked by something huge. When Ghost, Specter and Necrom arrived to see what it was, they were surprised to see what it was.

"Guys, that attack. You might want to come and see what it is." Necrom told the others through the Mega Urlorder. Shortly later, Flash, Atom and Supergirl arrived and they were surprised to see who or what was attacking: it was a giant Beebo!

"Are you kidding me?" Supergirl asked as she and others took a step forward. "A new universe and our first big bad; a giant blue toy!" Supergirl exclaimed, the team turned around to see that Ray had just taken a selfie of them and Beebo.

"Really?" Specter asked then he, Ghost and Necrom ran and jumped into the sky and activated their finishers.

"_Dai Kaigan! Ore! Omega Drive! Dai Kaigan! Specter! Omega Drive! Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Urlord!" _The three flew towards Beebo to kick it but when they went to hit it, they just flew through it.

"Our attacks didn't work on it!" Necrom shouted, he then used the Mega Urlorder to do a scan on Beebo to see what it was made of.

"A new world and Beebo is attacking people; talk about extraordinary." Flash, Supergirl and Atom looked behind to see Batwoman which Kara smile and jumped like a little child who had been chocolate for the first time.

"Hey! Hey, Kate's here too!" Kara exclaimed then Barry looked at her and she started to calm down. "Sorry. Got an idea?" Kara asked and Kate nodded.

"Maybe it's here to keep us talking." Kate suggested then Kara used her x-ray vision to search nearby buildings for any robbers of thieves but then the Robin Hood and Goemon Damashiis flew out carrying a man who was stealing and dressed up to look like a magician.

**Star City Park:**

Later that night, Sara was sat in the park alone thinking until she heard footsteps behind her, she turned to see that it was Barry in his civilian clothing. He sat down next to Sara and the pair looked at the park and around the area.

"How did you find me?" Sara asked as she was curious, Barry rubbed his hands together and placed them in his jacket pocket as he sat back on the step.

"You feel that gust of wind a few seconds ago?" Barry asked as he looked at Sara, she looked at him who was smiling. "That was me. I did a quick search of the whole city looking for you." Barry answered which impressed Sara. "When you didn't come back for the post-Beebo celebration, I got a little worried." Barry explained. Sara smiled as she played with the ring around her finger.

"Yeah." Sara sighed, she looked directly at a tree. "You see that tree over there?" Sara asked and Barry nodded as he looked in the direction Sara was looking. "My sister and I used to race to the top when we were little. I would win every time." Sara told Barry which made the pair smile. "I used to think it was because I was a better climber but now, I think Laurel let me win. She knew I was a sore loser." Sara smiled, Barry nodded as he smiled too. "A lot has changed since then: I was an assassin, I was dead and now I'm the Captain of a freaking time ship." Sara chuckled and Barry chuckled too.

"I know it's hard; not having Oliver with us." Barry spoke as he started playing with his wedding ring, Sara nodded in agreement to the statement. "But look at what his sacrifice made possible. Our world is different but at least it's safe." Barry smiled and Sara nodded, they were happy that their new world was safe.

"Yeah. It's just he was the last tether to my old life," Sara started and Barry nodded. "He was the only person left that knew me when I was just… me." Sara sighed as she was really missing Oliver. "With him gone, my connection to this world, this place, to that tree; it's gone." Sara explained as she felt empty without Oliver.

"I know what it's like to lose family," Barry spoke which caught Sara's attention. "My mom, my Dad; each dead felt like there was no moving forward. Like life would never be the same." Barry explained and Sara nodded. "And I was right, it's not the same. But somehow, it's okay. Family isn't just the people you grow up with; it's the people you find, the ones you love, the ones that make you crazy, make you smile." Barry explained which made Sara smile.

"When did you get so wise?" Sara chuckle, Barry smiled as he looked at the ground then looked at Sara. "The Legends: they're my family. They have been for a while. I guess, I just always thought that there would be someone who remembered what I was like before I got on that boat." Sara explained and Barry nodded as he understood. Then they heard a roaring as a Shadow Demon flew towards them but it got kicked away by Kamen Rider Specter who had just arrived. He pulled out the lever then pushed it back into the driver, causing his right leg to glow with blue flames.

"_Dai Kaigan! Specter! Omega Drive!" _As the Shadow Demon flew towards him, Makoto jumped and kicked the Shadow Demon which turned it into sand.

"They're hunting the Paragons!" Specter told them which got them worried as Lena was in National City and Kara was here in Star City.

**National City:**

The Shadow Demons were chasing Lena who had activated a forcefield to protect herself but the power to it was slowly draining. Lena couldn't access the powers she had from the Dawn Of Time but then a green portal opened and out flew Kamen Rider Necrom who started fighting the Shadow Demons.

"Nice to see you, Lena!" Alain shouted as he kicked one Demon away then tossed the second one into the first one. "Let's end you two then get Lena to the others." Alain suggested to himself as he pressed the green button on his Mega Urlorder

"_Destroy! Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Urlord!" _Alain then flew towards the two Shadow Demons and destroyed them with one kick. Alain then ran over to Lena who had just deactivated her forcefield.

"I thought those things died when we rebooted the universe." Lena exclaimed but Alain shook his head as he opened a portal. He started explaining everything to Lena as they travelled to Star City to meet up with the other Paragons.

**Star Labs: **

A portal opened up and out ran Alain and Lena as they had an idea to stop the Anti-Monitor, they bumped into Nash and Ray as they were making their way to the Cortex.

"Makoto. Takeru. I'm with Lena, Ray and Nash: they're going to create a device that could stop the Anti-Monitor." Alain told them as he was using the Mega Urlorder as a communicator.

"It's a device that could make him shrink for all eternity," Lena explained over the comms. "All we need is time." Lena added as she was looking for the parts that they would need.

"_Alright. Me and Makoto will keep the fight going outside!" _Takeru told them and Alain nodded. _"Good luck." _Takeru told them then the line went dead. Alain transformed into his Necrom form in case the Shadow Demon attacked.

**Meanwhile:**

Several heroes arrived at Gardner Pier: they were Spartan, Flash, White Canary, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Alex, Wild Dog, Dreamer, Batwoman, Superman, Takeru and Makoto. The two Riders stepped in front of everyone as they took out their Eyecons and dropped them into their driver then closing them: releashed the Ore and Specter Parka Ghosts.

"_Batchiriminā! Batchirimiro!_" The two Riders pushed the levers into the Drivers as the Parkas landed on them: transforming them into Ghost and Specter. _"Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Go Go Go! Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!_ _Kaigan: Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! Do Ki Do Ki! Ghost!_" Now the team was completely assembled, they stood ready to see who was going to make the first move until the Shadow Demons flew towards them: the final battle had begun. Suddenly, the Shadow Demons turned to mist as they flew around the heroes then they wrapped around to form a dark cyclone until the Anti-Monitor was reborn.

"Paragons; the universal safeguard meant to thwart me." The Anti Monitor spoke as he looked at the heroes that stood before him. "It is time to meet your end!" He bellowed then he watched as Ghost and Specter stepped forward and took out two new Eyecons: Specter was holding a green and purple one while Ghost was holding a black and silver one.

"We won't allow you to waste our friend's life!" Takeru shouted and Makoto nodded as they inserted their new Eyecons and pushed the levers in.

"_Kaigan: W! Futari de hitori! Gaia Memory!" _Specter was now wearing a half green and half black parka with a W shaped horn: he was using Kamen Rider W's power. _"Kaigan: Wizard! Yubiwa no mahō! Saigo no kibō!" _Ghost was now wearing a long back parka with red crystals on the chest: he was using Kamen Rider Wizard's power.

"We'll fight on to protect Oliver cared and everyone he loved!" Makoto bellowed as he and Takeru charged towards the Anti-Monitor; they broke through his shield and were attacking him with no problem.

"For Oliver!" All the heroes shouted then they joined Ghost and Specter in the final fight against the Anti-Monitor as they were hoping that device would be ready soon.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

Frost and Heatwave were trying to keep back a few Shadow Demons from getting the team building the device. They were about to get attacked from behind when blue and green electricity all the Shadow Demons and blew them up, Frost and Mick looked behind them to see Necrom and Black Lightning.

"Thought you could use the help." Black Lightning smiled as he and Necrom fist bumped each other then they heard more Shadow Demons roaring. "Let's go and take down some problems." Black Lightning suggested and the team nodded, they then ran off to fight the Shadow Demons.

**Meanwhile:**

Back at the big fight, the heroes were now having trouble as the Anti-Monitor was able to counter the attacks from the Wizard and W Damashii. Specter and Ghost nodded as they back flipped and activated two new Eyecons.

"_Kaigan: Gaim! Orange! Banana! Son'na bakana!" _Ghost was now wearing a blue parka with gold stripes and orange armor on the chest and shoulder: he was using Kamen Rider Gaim's power. _"Kaigan: OOO! Medal ubatta! Taka, Tora, Batta!" _Specter was wearing a red, yellow and green parka with the heads of a hawk, tiger and grasshopper on his chest: he had Kamen Rider OOO's power.

"Let's see how you like this!" The pair shouted as they started kicking the shield with all their strength while the other heroes tried their best to break through too.

"Oliver died so we could continue to fight!" Sara shouted as she slashed her shield with batons and everyone else gave it their all. But then, the Anti-Monitor punched the ground which sent out a shockwave and sent the heroes flying and crashing into the ground.

**S.T.A.R Labs:**

The fight against the Shadow Demons wasn't doing too good as each time they took down one, five more took its place. Necrom's body started glowing green then transferred all that power into his right leg, he nodded at Frost who froze all the Shadow Demons.

"_Destroy! Dai Tengan! Necrom! Omega Urlord!" _Necrom then flew and destroyed several Shadow Demons which put them in the clear for now but the attack had almost drained the Necrom Eyecon.

"I can't do another attack like that!" Alain told them as Frost ran over and helped the Rider stand up straight. "We have to buy the others as much time as they need." Necrom told them and they got back to fighting the Shadow Demons.

**Meanwhile:**

"_Kaigan: Drive! Keikan! Seigi-kan! Tire Koukan! Kaigan: Fourze! Switch oshita! Uchū kitā!" _Ghost and Specter just changed into the Kamen Rider Drive Damashii and the Kamen Rider Fourze Damashii. They jumped up and while Ghost hit the Anti-Monitor's legs by sliding across the ground, Specter attacked by flying and punching him. But things got worse when the Anti-Monitor grew into an enormous being then he wracked Ghost and Specter away as if they were bugs.

"The Legend Rider powers weren't enough!" Takeru shouted as he punched the floor, he looked across from him to see that the attack had cancelled Makoto's transformation.

"Takeru! Makoto!" Sara shouted as she, Diggle and Nia ran over to check on them. "How are we supposed to stop him now?" Sara asked, then the commlink started beeping.

"_Sara, the device is ready and I'm on my way!" _Ray told her which made the time traveling captain happy. But then more Shadow Demons arrived, Takeru was about to stand up when all 15 heroes transformed into their forms and started fighting alongside the heroes.

"Time for me to go big too!" Takeru shouted as he stood on and looked up at the Anti-Monitor. "HENSHIN!" Takeru shouted, he started glowing orange until the light faded away to reveal his Ore Damashii form.

"_Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Go Go Go! Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!_" Ghost then lowered his hood and looked up at the Anti-Monitor just as all the 15 heroes ran and stood beside him. They then jumped and flew into the sky, they started fighting against the Anti-Monitor.

"No matter how powerful you are, your weakness is what will bring you down!" Sanzo, Himiko, Beethoven and Grimm shouted as they and Superman punched the Anti-Monitor in the face then flew high into the sky.

"Where there's villains like you, there will always be heroes!" Billy the Kid, Robin Hood, Ryoma and Edison shouted as they and Supergirl fired powerful beams at the Anti-Monitor.

"And even if we fall, we'll always get back up!" Houdini, Tutankhamun and Newton shouted as they and Martian Manhunter kicked the Anti-Monitor in the chest. Finally, Takeru flew high above the Anti-Monitor with Musashi, Benkai and Goemon as they flew down with their swords and hammer.

"Good will always win! No matter what you try and do to weaken us!" Takeru, Musashi, Benkai and Goemon shouted as they slashed the Anti-Monitor's armor. The attacks were slowly weakening him, Ray had shown up and activated the bomb then passed it to Supergirl.

"_Dai Kaigan! Ore! Omega Drive!" _Everyone looked up at the sun to see Ghost with the 15 heroes flying down towards the Anti-Monitor as they were glowing rainbow colours. Supergirl then threw the bomb which landed on the Anti-Monitor: causing him to weaken then Takeru and the heroes provided a power boost as their kicks hit the device and caused the Anti-Monitor to shrink into nothing. On the ground, all the Shadow Demons faded into dust which made all the heroes feel relieved.

"We did it." Barry smiled as he looked at Sara who nodded. They looked up to see Superman, Supergirl, Atom and Kamen Rider Ghost land with the 15 heroes flying into Ghost's chest.

"We did it, Ollie." Sara whispered as she looked up at the sky and smiled: the Anti-Monitor was defeated and the new universe was saved.

_**The final battle against the Anti-Monitor has been won! I hope that you've enjoyed this story as there is another chapter to go. See you all next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is chapter 10 for my Kamen Rider Ghost and Crisis crossover. It's time for the end.**_

**Central City:**

In an old building on the outskirts of the city, the ten heroes of J'onn, Sara, Kate, Kara, Barry, Jefferson, Clark, Takeru, Makoto and Alain. They were there as they had set a memorial for Oliver: his suit inside a glass case with a metal container in the shape of an arrowhead in front of it.

"Thanks for saving us, Oliver." Kara spoke as she stepped forward, she looked at his suit as she felt like she was going to cry. "The world has hope again. I have hope again. We'll never forget you." Kara promised then she stepped back and Barry stepped forward.

"Thanks for believing in me, even when I didn't." Barry thanked Oliver as he looked at the Green Arrow suit. "You had this wave; bringing out the very best in all of us. I'm going to miss you, man." Barry spoke, he looked down at the floor and stepped back. Finally, Sara stepped forward as she looked at Oliver's suit.

"I've lost a lot of people that I loved," Sara started, then she sighed. "But I never imagined my life without you in it. You were always there for me. And now Ollie, you've changed my fate for the better. Thank you." Sara thanked as she smiled, she stepped back and nodded at Kara who used her heat vision to set fire to some coal which lit a fire in the arrowhead shaped container.

"I never met Oliver but he must've been a great dude." Jefferson spoke and everyone nodded. "Why did you choose a condemned building?" Jefferson asked Barry but the Speedster shook his head.

"This isn't a condemned building," Barry promised as he looked at the team. "This is an old S.T.A.R Labs research facility that nobody uses. And what's even better that no one knows it exists." Barry told them which impressed the group.

"What does it mean for us?" Alain asked as he was curious and everyone was curious about that too.

"I figured that we could use it to gather if anything ever happens again." Barry explained which made everyone more impressed.

"That's a great idea, Barry." Kara complimented which made Barry smile. "And it's a better option than us all meeting in the DEO and risk having your identities exposed." Kara told them which made everyone feel more relieved.

"Why do we even need it though?" Jefferson asked as he was confused. "I mean, how often does a world almost come to an end?" He asked then chuckled, all the other members looked awkwardly which surprised Jefferson. "Oh it's like that." Jefferson was amazed then Kate tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I was the new kid last year." Kate told him which made Jefferson a bit nervous but he shook it off. Makoto and Alain nodded then they walked off towards the Machine Hoodie which surprised the group.

"Sorry. We need to see Andrea at : she needs her assistants at Obsidian North." They explained then they waved at Makoto and Alain rode off but Takeru stayed.

"Hey. I haven't shown you guys the best part yet." Barry told them which caught them off guard. "You ready?" Barry asked and everyone nodded while Kara smiled like a cheshire cat. Barry walked towards a huge white sheet, he grabbed hold of it then pulled it off to reveal nine chairs around a huge circle table. The team were impressed with it as each of the chairs had heroes emblems on it, they walked towards them and looked at the chairs.

"Oh nice." Jefferson was impressed with the design as he found his chair. "You should've led with this, bro." Jefferson told Barry as he tapped him on the shoulder. Barry turned around and looked at Sara who was smiling.

"It's perfect." Sara told Barry as they walked over to the front chair which had Oliver's Green Arrow emblem. Takeru smiled at the team then started to walk away but was stopped by Sara. "Where are you going?" Sara asked as she patted on a chair which got Takeru's attention as it had his Kamen Rider Ghost emblem on it. The heroes then took their seat around the table and they were impressed with the craftsmanship and the style of the table and the chairs.

**Few weeks later:**

It was the day of Oliver's funeral and everyone had arrived to support Felicity and her family: Barry, Caitlin, Kara, Lena, Sara, Takeru and Makoto. Barry and Caitlin arrived in her car, Kara and Lena were driven there by Lena's driver while Takeru and Makoto rode there on their bikes. They walked over and were greeted by John and Lyla, they all hugged each other then walked over to Felicity who was talking to future Mia.

"Felicity," Barry spoke as he walked towards her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. He was a great man." Barry told her which made Felicity smile. "I was with Oliver at the end. Everyday, I'm tortured with the thought that I could've done more. Should've done more." Barry told her but Felicity shook her head as they held Barry's hand.

"No. You did everything you could've done." Felicity told him which confused Barry. "I know that because I know you." Barry tried to smile but couldn't. He then turned to Mia and hugged as he felt terrible for her losing her Father that she hadn't known that long.

"Does anyone want to say a few words?" Sara asked as she looked at Oliver's gravestone. Barry, Kara, Lena and Takeru looked at each other as they didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say," Kara spoke up as she and others looked at Oliver's grave. "Words seem meaningless." A tear rolled down Kara's face then Lena took out a tissue and handed it to her.

"I'm barely keeping it together as it is." Felicity told them as Mia hugged her mother but Felicity held her hand out and took John's hand. "Could you do it, John?" Felicity asked as she hugged her daughter, John nodded then took a step forward and everyone that attended stood beside the group.

"The Oliver I met eight years ago is not the one we say goodbye to today." John started as he looked at his brother's grave. "Oliver always told me that in order to save his city, he had to become someone else. He had to become something else. I always thought that meant becoming the Green Arrow. But today I realize that meant becoming a better man." John paused as he was trying to keep it together then Lyla took her husband's hand. "He took all of us with him on that journey and changed everything. Oliver brought heroes into the world, he inspired heroes and inspired all of us here." John looked at everyone to see that they were nodding in agreement to every word he said. "I was his brother and Oliver Queen was mine." John told them then everyone looked down in silence they remembered Oliver Queen.

**Oliver Queen Memorial Drive:**

On a dark road at night, Dinah and Laurel were walking towards their bikes which were parked on the side of the road. They were about to ride off when they heard the sound of a motorcycle racing towards them, the pair looked behind to see a blue and black motorbike with chains around it and two horns on the front.

"Who is that?" Dinah asked and Laurel shrugged their shoulders. The bike slowed down then parked up beside them to see that the rider was black and blue trousers and jacket with black military boots. The rider removed their helmet to reveal that it was Makoto, he climbed off his bike and stood next to his bike.

"You two are leaving Star City?" Makoto asked as he was curious, the two Canaries nodded. "Let me tag along. It's better than helping out a rich woman who only cares about fame." Makoto told them and the pair nodded.

"We thought that we would continue fighting for those you can't." Dinah told him as she climbed onto her bike. Makoto nodded as he jumped onto his then Laurel climbed on behind him.

"Here." Makoto offered as he handed Laurel a spare helmet, she took it and put it on as Makoto put his on. Both Dinah and Makoto started their bike engines then rode off out of Star City to continue Oliver's legacy.

**Star City, 2040:**

A green portal opened and out stepped Mia and Kamen Rider Necrom, they had arrived in the living room of the Queen Manor. Alain removed his Necrom Eyecon which powered down his rider form while Mia poured herself a huge whiskey as she needed a drink.

"You live here by yourself?" Alain asked as he looked around the place, he saw photos of Mia and William together as kids, teenagers and adults.

"Sometimes William comes and stays. But currently, just me. I was engaged but now, I'm single." Mia told him which surprised Alain. "What about you? Seeing anybody?" Mia asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Was. She died before Crisis during an attack on my world; the Ganma world." Alain explained which shocked Mia. "She was Makoto's young sister which made things worse as I always thought he would blame me but he never has done." Alain told Mia as he sat down next to her.

"Instead of going home, stay here for a while." Mia offered which surprised Alain. "It's better than you going home and being alone. I heard that Makoto was joining Laurel and Dinah on their global journey to continue my Dad's legacy." Mia told him and Alain nodded, they sat back on the couch and continued talking.

**Star City, 2020:**

In a deserted car park, Sara and Takeru were walking towards the Jump Ship when they heard footsteps walking towards them: it was Barry, Kara and John. They were smiling at the pair then Takeru and Sara hugged their friends.

"You're going back with Sara, Takeru?" Kara asked and Takeru nodded. He took out a green and black Eyecon and looked at the top: it had a picture of a hooded figure with a green mask showing with the letter GA on top.

"Yeah. I need time to think about what I'm doing then Sara offered me to tag along," Takeru explained then looked at the trio. "Don't worry. I'll show if you need me, just close your eyes and think. It always works." Takeru told them with a smile.

"We better be off then, the team can get up to no good when their Captain isn't around." Sara told them then they laughed but Sara was smirking. "I'm serious. It's like babysitting a bunch of five year olds." Sara told them so she and Takeru hugged Barry, Kara and John for the last time before they walked on board the Jump Ship then it took off into the sky and back towards the Waverider.

**Epilogue:**

A lot had changed since all the heroes had split up: Takeru had decided to stay with the Legends and help with any unexplainable problems, Makoto had stayed with Dinah and Laurel and kept fighting for Oliver's legacy, Alain had decided to stay in 2040 and fight alongside Mia as the Green Arrow and Kamen Rider Necrom. Other things had changed thanks to Oliver rebooting the universe: Barry had found out he and Iris were divorced so he started dating Caitlin, Makoto and Laurel hung out a lot more than normal friends would, Kara and Lena too decided to try dating even though there were people who hated it, Sara had proposed to Ava which made everyone happy and finally, Takeru had made a trip to Freeland and helped Jefferson fight against the Markovians and save the life of his daughter's boyfriend.

Life on Earth Prime was looking good for all the heroes and they were thankful for Oliver making it possible. And now, they were ready for whatever challenges were going to come their way.

_**This is the end of my Kamen Rider Ghost and Crisis On Infinite Earths story. I hope you enjoyed it to the end as I've enjoyed writing it. Did you like the decisions that the Riders made? **_

_**I know that Oliver's funeral didn't happen on the crossover but I wanted to do it here so it could end a lot better. See you all next time!**_


End file.
